


Seduction Of Sammy

by LadyKimmey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Character Death, Creature Fic, M/M, Mates, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, more added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 39,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKimmey/pseuds/LadyKimmey
Summary: This here is a collection of one-shots featuring Sam Winchester paired with various and sometimes more than one hottie. Each chapter contains a different pairing and scenario. Marked as needed.1. Lost What's Found (Lucifer/Sam)-Taken by the hands of his enemies, Lucifer could never truly believe that fate would return his beloved. Confronted with the image of his mate, he decides to play along. While Sam has no idea why he feels the things he does. How could the man he has always dreamed of, actually exist? Taken by the stranger, Sam is powerless to fight the strange pull, or the desires that consume him. What will the future hold when Lucifer can't bring himself to believe that this is nothing more than a game?2. Found What Was Lost (Lucifer/Sam) - Sequel to Lost What's Found. Someone is saved and another is forced to face the mistakes he made.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Comments: 85
Kudos: 29





	1. Lost What's Found (Lucifer)

A/N: Thanks for clicking. If you did I do want to make sure what this is, is clear. Each chapter is a one-shot. It will most likely end up containing many chapters BUT this is not a multi-chapter fic. 

Each one-shot will contain the pairing of Sam with another male. All for my need to do something simple and maybe short when the need strikes. So there is NO confusion in the actual title selection drop down window, It will state the chapter number, title and the pairing. Example : 1. Boink Me (Sam x Lucifer). Now as for the pairings, if Sam's name is first then he is top. If the other name is first then he is top. So in this example Sam would be top and Luci would be bottom. As for the chapter themselves each will have the title, pairing, summary, rating, approx word count and any needed disclaimer and/or warnings. So if you don't like a Sam/Jack pairing but chapter 3. states it is that pairing, just don't go to that chapter. Some of these one-shots may have the possibility of having a second part IF I am asked nicely to create a second part to it. 

So it is going to look something like this:

Title: Lost What's Found

Pairing: Lucifer & Sam

Word Count: Approx 20,000

Rating: Explicit/Mature

Summary: Taken by the hands of his enemies, Lucifer could never truly believe that fate would return his beloved. Confronted with the image of his mate, he decides to play along. While Sam has no idea why he feels the things he does. How could the man he has always dreamed of, actually exist. Taken by the stranger, Sam is powerless to fight the strange pull, or the desires that consume him. What will the future hold when Lucifer can't bring himself to believe that this is nothing more than a game? 

Warnings: Character Death, Angst, Language, M/M, Anal Sex, Sexual Content, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Mention of Male Preg, Creature Fic, Reincarnation, and Violence. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and I don't make any profit from this work of fanfiction. 

.  
.

Lost What's Found

Peaches. Sweet, soft, the pleasant aroma invading his senses the moment his mind came consciously aware of his surroundings. Smooth and warm flesh pressed into his front. Luscious globes wiggled against his groin waking up more than his brain. Dawn was fast approaching, time to get up to start his day. Things wouldn’t get done if he continued to spend his days lounging in bed. His people may understand his hesitation, but he had responsibilities. Lazing the entire day away in bed wasn’t fitting of a leader. No matter how much he loved cuddling or showing just how much he appreciated what the goddess had given him, he had to get up. “Stop doing that, love.”

“I am completely innocent of your lewd thoughts. It is cold,” Sam complained, the cave walls rarely kept in the heat. One of the issues their people dealt with during the bitter winters. The embers had died in the midnight hours extinguishing any extra heat. Sounds of life trickled in from the den opening. The guards would be swapping. The mothers would be getting up to start making breakfast for the clan. It consisted of approximate thirty, give or take as three were expecting more children. The reasons they were dwindling flowed in his blood. McKinnon blood, the source of power of those that hunted the family that he had come to love. 

“If you don’t want to get to sweating, behave.” Or Lucifer would be tempted to indulge underneath the furs. He may belong to him, but he was still human. Not human, one of them. A fact a few of his people weren’t happy with. Sam was Venandi. A race of mortals gifted with magic whose sole purpose was to hunt down monsters. His clan fell into the category. It had been on one of these hunts that he had found Sam wounded and near death. He had cautiously approached the dying male sensing no threat. He had been abandoned by his own people to save their own skins. A hand had reached out to gently stroke his wings and Sam had asked Lucifer to lay with him. Feeling sorry for the stranger, he had done it. The next morning, he had woken to find the hunter sitting up watching him. The wounds had healed, and he was instantly a threat. Healed, Lucifer had sensed the magic and realized his mistake. His growl was enough to make everyone in his clan tuck tail and run. The boy had laughed and asked if Lucifer was hungry because he was thinking of trying to catch some fish in the nearby stream. The first of many mornings together. Within days he had known why he had been drawn to the woods that day. Sam belonged to him. Most didn’t recognize their one until they mated, one kiss for them. A decade later, he still cherished every morning the hunter remained at his side. 

“I could use warming up.” Sam would welcome the pleasure. Last night he’d been too exhausted to indulge in any physical activities. Couldn’t the day wait another hour to begin? Just a bit more, “I do believe you want to give me something.”

“I do,” Lucifer had something he’d love to give him. A kiss was just the start of it. It was the end this morning, however. The smell reached him before the gruff voice trying to gain his attention from the closed flap of their dwelling. Living in the mountains away from civilization had its perks. Privacy wasn’t one of them. There would be no fun for them right now. “Shit, what is it Castiel?”

“Sorry, brother. The night patrol has just returned with some disturbing news. They found some tracks on the west side of the divide. They lost the scent due to the rains that came in overnight. The next patrol is waiting for your orders.” Castiel, his adopted brother and second in command spoke loud enough to be heard, keeping the humor out of his voice. He should be able to smell the lust that was heavy in the air. What he had interrupted was clear. 

“I’ll be right there,” Lucifer didn’t want to leave him. He had to. It could be anyone. Lost humans travelling towards one of the many towns further to the west. It could be another pack looking for a place to settle down. What had him slipping from beneath the covers was another fear. Fear that after years, another group of hunters were coming around. His main rule was that each member had to always put clan first. Which meant not doing something that could lead those that would do them harm to their door. His pack was tiny compared to most. A dozen or so hunters could easily wipe them out. Which was why two of his men didn’t care for his mate. The beast in their blood didn’t care for the beautiful male that was stronger than they were. Physically they could best Sam, as long as he didn’t use the magic that flowed in his blood. None knew just how skilled Sam truly was because he had never used it since coming home with him. 

“You’re going to leave me like this?” All aroused and in need of his lover. Not just a lover, his mate. Sam had been raised differently than those here. It was immoral to bed someone unless tied together in a ceremony performed by one of their holy men. Not even a normal human priest was sufficient in the eyes of Venandi law. To do so was sacrilegious and punishable by death. For one of his kind to befriend a dark creature, punishable by torture then death. Sam had done the ultimate sin, he had become the mate of one. Not a random creature, but the leader of a clan. It was best that his family believed him to be deceased. 

“For now, love. I need to deal with this potential threat. As soon as I can, I will return to you.” No longer. Lucifer wanted nothing more than to climb back beside him. Sam was the light of his world; his heart. It killed him to be apart from him. “Will you miss me?”

“Always,” they couldn’t continue. Sam scrambled to his knees to crawl to the edge of their makeshift bed. Arms came to wrap around his waist, how could he not miss him? This was home, “I will miss you the moment you depart. I will be counting the moments you are away. However, I shall endure knowing that fate will bring you back to me. No matter where you go, I shall always be waiting for your return.”

“And if you leave, what then?” Besides Lucifer tracking him down. He would never let him go. Sam was his. To lose the enchanting young man would be the same as losing half of his soul. He could never be content unless he was near enough to know Sam was safe. 

“I will never leave,” Never. Not even death could separate them. He was Lucifer’s. He would always be there for him. “No matter where I am, I will always return to you. You are my love, the other half of my soul, and nothing shall come between us. Not even patrol duty.”

“Hold that thought then,” because Lucifer’s second was waiting on him. Lucifer placed a tender kiss on the pouting lips. He had to go, there were things he needed to tend to as a leader. “If you go for a walk, remain close to the pack.”

“I will,” Sam gave his own parting kiss before letting him pull away to slip on the leather breeches. Some of the dragons liked to go without any covering. Lucifer had done it at one time as well. Until he understood jealousy for the first time. Sam hadn’t cared for other females and men ogling what was his. Lucifer had laughed it off claiming that it was their way. To prove a point, Sam had stripped down and strolled through their home nude. The lustful glares and something about the overpowering scent of horny kin had prodded his lover into carrying him back into their cave to accept that he was correct. The flap closed behind Lucifer, leaving him alone with his thoughts. 

A walk, Sam slipped on the dress made of hide. A gift from him. It slid down his form, the neckline drooping enough to show off the twin marks at the base of his throat. The place Lucifer had bitten him so other creatures would know that he was claimed by one of their kind. They wouldn’t know what by until they got close enough to smell it. Then they would be able to detect that he bedded down with a dragon. 

A few nods to indicate that Sam was seen. More smiles than he thought to count. All knew of his routine of getting fresh air alone. As long as he didn’t travel far, they wouldn’t try to stop him. As Lucifer’s mate, Sam’s position was just under his. It was more than respect, he was part of their family. Several children called out asking that he come play with them today. Sam waved back promising to do just that when he could. Children, something that may be in their future together. His lover claimed to know when he was ‘fertile’ and would go on patrol on those days. They had discussed children once or twice, and he wasn’t ready to bring their own into the world. Not yet. Soon, Sam dreamt of having his own little one to spoil. 

In minutes he arrived at his normal thinking spot. The large boulder overlooked the valley below. From the position he could see the clan below. The children were ants, scrambling after the ball sewn together from bear hide. The women would have the fires blazing to cook the meat brought back from last nights patrol. The meals here were different from home where people dwelled in brick or wood houses. Out here was wild, it was also freedom. The day he had been left for dead, his life had truly begun. His bare feet dangled over the edge. How many times hadn’t they argued about his finding this spot to be relaxing? Lucifer was so worried about him falling. Sam wouldn’t. If he did, he knew a quick incantation to soften the landing. It would be like floating down on a breeze and he a feather. 

The rising sun felt wonderful on Sam’s face. A feeling of peace settled in his chest as he thought of the night that lay ahead. Lucifer would clean up after quickly eating. Before the night was through Sam would be exhausted. His limbs would contain a healthy ache from the various positions. He would demonstrate his love in many ways. Dragons mate for life. 

“Samuel!” 

Who? Samuel spun at his given name. It wasn’t Lucifer. He would be below and traveling through the dense forest towards the ravine. This was someone else. Sam did stand, getting to his feet at being disturbed. It wasn’t pack. The armor was the very same attire he had burned over a decade ago. He had always complained that the blood red leather made one stand out in whatever territory they were hunting. The council hadn’t thought so. Stating that the color announced to all what was coming for them; Death. Standing five feet from his position were twelve figures of impending doom. The speaker, Sam knew him. 

Anthony was the third in command in the Venandi. The only two higher were Bishop, the high priest. Then the Elite General, one Alistair McKinnon, leader of them all and the highest-ranking member of the council. Alistair was also his father. Screams echoed from below, turning his attention from the threat to himself. Red, spots of red were running around below. They were under attack. Why? 

“Samuel McKinnon, General of the Western Scripture, son of our Elite General,” Anthony paused as if unsure of having the correct person. “You have been found guilty of treason. You have broken the most sacred of our laws. You have lain with the enemy and not even your relationship with a council member will afford you any leniency for these crimes. You are here forth sentenced to execution. You shall be put to death immediately. Do you have any last words?” 

The heat of tears left his heart cold and bitter. The screaming was coming to a stop. In a matter of minutes, he was losing everything. Sam didn’t need to look down to know why things were going quiet. With Lucifer and the day patrol departed, there was only a total twelve warriors below and half of those were tired from the night before. The rest were women and children. He did risk it, he turned to see the monsters he had once served along prove that the shields they wore were nothing but a mockery. The few men were injured or dead, the women and children were surrounded by armed Venandi. One by one, they would slaughter them all. The mothers would die trying to protect their children and it would be for naught. They wouldn’t hesitate to behead an innocent, it was their way. Lucifer and the others wouldn’t return in time, if they did… no.

“Yes, I do. I have something to live for, do you?” Sam hated the chuckling, the amused smiles. The only one to tense was Anthony. Sam hadn’t earned his position because of his father. Nails dug into his palm, the pain giving him something to focus on. They would need the confession and give a final right as was due because of his station. They would suffer for what they were about to do. “Blood to call blood. Entwine the magic within,” the sudden pain knocked the air from Sam’s lungs. Right in the chest, the hilt protruded from the beautiful fur his love had gifted him. Lucifer had taken it upon himself to make it with his own hands. Which made the uneven length, the feeble stitching all that much more previous. They hoped to silence him so he could live long enough to witness the deaths of those he considered family. 

“You can’t save yourself or them.” Anthony wouldn’t let the traitor avoid punishment. Samuel would confess to his sins and be punished accordingly. Alastair had warned him not to be taken in by his son’s appearance. They wanted him to believe that this pretty boy could become a threat to them if he were allowed to live. Anthony was the strongest of their warriors. He could handle one foolish boy. “Do not attempt to do so. I have no qualms of making you suffer. You deserve no less for willingly touching a beast.”

An unneeded spoken word would interrupt the incantation, yet the man’s words made him see red. The implied insult that Sam was lesser because he had loved a known dark creature. There was nothing dark or evil about the man that had kissed him goodbye an hour ago. Extending his finger was enough to announce the displeasure at his words. “Bound by my will, all those summoned shall share my fate.”

“You whore,” Anthony cringed with the pain. The wound was trying to open up in his chest, his men began to scream in terror as the magic set in. A few words of his own would cancel out the magical binding, then he would proceed to destroy the boy. “You shall die.”

That may be but he had just won. Sam saw his lips move to begin reversing the spell. Anthony thought he wished to prevent any future damage they meant to do to himself. The feared warrior’s eyes widened in horror as his true intention became known. He reached out for Sam at the last second, catching air. Sam allowed the magic to flow freely. The fresh mountain air embraced him as he raced through the open sky towards the world below. Above Anthony was trying to undo the damage seconds away from preventing the assassination of the clan. Sam heard the screams with the last breath that was drug from his lungs. 

The impact was unlike anything Sam could have imagined. Only the magic flowing through his veins kept him alive long enough to understand the amount of damage he had just done to his own body and others. The agonizing voices were music to his ears. The soldiers not far were filling their home with the sounds of death and pain. With the last of his strength he managed to open his eyes to look towards those that didn’t deserve to die. Three of the mothers were running towards him, the others remained holding onto the frightened children. They weren’t dead! They were severely wounded and broken upon the ground. In a few hours, they would regenerate and continue fighting. 

“Samuel,” Meg was the first to reach him. Her mate had left with Lucifer to inspect what the others had found. Only two of the men left behind were still alive. There was nothing they could do for them. “Hold on, we will help you.”

“How? Do you see his wounds?” Annette didn’t want to be the one to say it. There was no way for him to survive. There was a knife imbedded in the boy’s heart. That fall alone would kill any of them. It was a miracle he was still conscious. 

“WE ARE TAKING HIM!” Meg screamed in frustration. They couldn’t leave Sam here. They had to get him to Lucifer. “Quickly kill those that are still breathing. You, you will gently take him.”

“Go,” Sam wheezed out the order. He wouldn’t have them remain here. This place was compromised, and others would come when their failure became known. That was if those here didn’t hunt them down. Above, he could feel Anthony fighting against his hold. The spell would have merely injured him, he wouldn’t die from it. They had to flee. “Go.”

“Lift him!” Meg understood. As two of their men slit the throats of the ones that had just slaughtered their people, someone above screamed down at the broken boy. The rage was tangible. Whatever enemy was up there wasn’t going to leave them be. Whatever Sam had done, it would only work for so long. “Now, whatever time he has bought us won’t last. We flee now towards the ravine and find the others on the way. We carry the smaller children if we must.”

They needed to leave him. Sam groaned at the pain of being lifted. He was broken. In a few minutes he would be gone. His only solace was the magic spreading through his center. Sam had informed Anthony that he had a reason to live and he would. There was no saving this mortal core. Whomever held his body was trying not to agitate the wounds. Each step shifted the shattered bones being held inside the flesh. Many were sticking out, having punctured through upon impact. With the difficulty breathing, his lungs were crushed. Blood was filling each and coughing wasn’t enough to get rid of the overflow. 

“Hold on, they are coming.” Meg begged him to hold on. The roar was close, their mates were near. They must have realized the danger and were returning. It was up to her to lead them to safety. She wouldn’t let Samuel’s sacrifice be in vain. She wouldn’t cry, she would be strong. No one needed to say it, many winced with the next coughing fit. Blood spewed onto Crowley’s chest. Samuel was leaving them, too soon. Children shrieked as the bushes parted, a large black dragon leapt and slid to a halt. A dark grey followed close behind. “Gabriel!”

Were they the only ones left? Lucifer sniffed the air, blood. Sam’s blood. His gaze fell to the warrior standing behind Meg. Panic welled in his chest seeing the lax form being cradled in the man’s arms. The dark hair was saturated with blood, what had happened? He went to collect his mate, praying that he was still alive. “Sam! Give him to me.”

He was here. Sam could hear his voice, he was here. The sensation of being handled registered in the distance. Oddly, he felt no pain, only numbness. Strong arms cradled him close, Lucifer had found him. His voice failed him, how could he tell him goodbye one last time? To let him know that he didn’t regret it. To remind Lucifer that he would find him, his love would lead him to Lucifer. Time nor death could keep them apart. 

“No!” No, what the hell had been done to him? Lucifer didn’t know what to do for him. Sam wasn’t responsive, he wasn’t breathing. The damn blade was still imbedded in his love’s heart and every bone was busted up. How could he save his mate? Why wouldn’t he open his eyes? “Look at me, love. Open your eyes, please. Don’t do this to me, please don’t. Why? Come on, you got to breathe for me. SAM!”

.  
.  
.

(four hundred and ten years later)

Cheap perfume, a knock off of sorts and too much of it. Lucifer Milton wrinkled his nose at the pungent aroma assaulting his nose. Could the woman come to his office just one time without fooling herself into thinking she smelt desirable? There was nothing attractive about the busty ginger, not in his eyes. A lot of his men loved to drool at her as she strolled through the warehouse. A woman like her loved the attention. The only reason she was after him was because he showed no interest in finding out what was beneath the tight dress. Without knocking, she let herself in. “One of these days you’ll learn the concept of knocking, Mattie.”

“You knew I was coming,” Mattie didn’t see why she should have to announce herself. She wasn’t one of his employees. They were business partners, she was his equal. Her clan supplied the raw castings, his clan did the machining. Their relationship was beneficial to both of their clans. Hers wasn’t as small as his. “Father wanted me to remind you of the invitation to dinner.”

“I already told you my answer. Not my fault you didn’t give it to him.” He wasn’t going to be matched up with anyone. He hated clan politics. Some thought it was just fine to mate with others for reasons besides love. He wanted no part of it. His people knew not to try playing matchmaker. He didn’t care how many centuries went by. There was no one else for him. His heart had been buried along with his mate. The day he had put Samuel into the ground, he had lost the capability to love. Every so often he would pay some whore to see to his needs. They would fuck, then he’d pay him to get out of his face. “Close your legs, I ain’t interested.”

“You are so uncouth Milton.” Mattie crossed her legs, undaunted by the dismissal. She wasn’t giving up. He was being stubborn. Their mating would benefit many. He was simply hung up on some dead boy. 

“And you are wasting my time.” He had better things to do. Like figure out what to do about the latest report Castiel had put on his desk. Castiel used his job as a police officer to keep tabs on anything supernatural being reported. Like the attack that had taken place two weeks ago. An old man had been slain in his bed by a wild animal. The police were blaming it on a rabid dog. He knew it was worth looking into. 

Another painting? Mattie didn’t see the appeal. Surely time had corrupted his memory. The boy in the portrait resembled a child playing adult. The long brunette hair with no curls, surrounding a round baby face. Deep green eyes were looking back at them filled with happiness and love. No wonder he couldn’t let go, he kept the likeness everywhere. He was keeping his mate alive by creating the image repeatedly. There was another in his home, a rather large and disturbing image of the pretty boy spread out naked and waiting for him. 

“If that is all.” Lucifer saw where her eyes went. He had painted it from memory, just like the others. He didn’t have any actual photos of Samuel. All that was left was in his memories. It wasn’t healthy to hold on, he knew it. He couldn’t let go. He had mated for life. He may still be alive, but the part of that was capable of love was as dead as Sam was. “Tell your father I’m looking into the recent attacks.”

“Posh, lover. We both know that it is a bunch of Venandi trying to cause trouble for us. We have them near extinct and they would have the humans begin to hunt us.” Mattie wasn’t worried about it. The humans were blaming it on a stupid dog. “My father is more concerned about this talk of their next High Priestess or something being born. Their General, Asshole or something, is spreading rumors of their greatest asset being returned to them. They are going to strengthen their numbers once more.” 

“Anthony,” the prick’s name was Anthony. He had taken over once the former General had been slain in battle. After Lucifer had ripped out the man’s heart. He had looked the old man in the eye and told him why. The one that had given the order for Samuel to be hunted down like an animal had met his end by Lucifer’s hands. It hadn’t been enough. Doing so wouldn’t bring his mate back to him. “Does it really matter if they have a new High Priest or pastor or whatever they are calling it these days?”

“It does. Father thinks it could be enough to get those that are left to unite. What is left is scattered and scared. His arrival could give them the will to fight once more. Aside from the General their magic is the strongest. We shall have to keep our eyes and ears open for anything.” 

His ears worked just fine. Lucifer hoped she didn’t really think she had just gotten away with farting in his chair. Just as his eyes had caught a peek of the panties she wore. There was a damn stain on the crotch area which didn’t completely cover up the mass amount of pubic hair. He didn’t want any of that. “I’ll tell my people to listen for anything. You came for my answer, you got it. Now get your ass out of my office.”

“LUCIFER!” The door burst open before the woman could exit. An out of breath Castiel pushed through to interrupt whatever she’d been about to say. “Thank the moon you haven’t left yet. We need to talk. Oh, Mattie, get out.”

“What he said,” Lucifer was finished with her. She huffed and sent his brother a scathing look that promised of future pain. He waved a finger to indicate that Castiel should close and lock the door behind her. He didn’t want her listening into their conversation. He pressed the intercom, “Meg, make sure my uninvited guests finds her way to the exit and doesn’t feel the need to press an ear to my door.”

“Will do, boss.”

“Shit, Luci,” Castiel plopped down in the chair that hadn’t been in use. Mattie may be the daughter of an ally but she didn’t have the best hygiene. He had news and he wanted his brother and their leader to be the first to hear of it. They had to act fast before it was too late. “I have news that you need to hear. It is on the rumor of their next high priest having been found. My sources have informed me that he has been born and that Anthony has located him. If he is brought into their fold, it could mean another war. If someone has been born with McKinnon blood, we need to act now. We need to stop them from regrouping.”

“Why should I care?” Why should he concern himself? He’d already slain the one responsible for his loss. Lucifer reached for the decanter of bourbon. He needed a drink. He’d have to drink more than this lousy bottle to get wasted. 

“Because, Anthony has sworn to kill you. Don’t forget, some say he was there the day Samuel was slain.” Castiel hated having to use the rumor as motive. There was no proof that Anthony had been there that day. They should strike while this new weapon was still young and untrained. “I say if he wants this new fledgling, we take it from him. We get to it before they do. We kill him before they can use him.”

“Fine, put a team on it. Find out where this new priest is and get rid of him. Don’t bother me with it until you have a body I can dangle in front of Anthony’s face.” Lucifer took a sip of the liquid. Another night of drowning out his pain. If he didn’t drink until he became ill, he might get around to finish his latest painting. What he wouldn’t do to have more than a painted image. To have his love back in his arms. “When you kill him, make it hurt.”

.  
.

It wasn’t supposed to do that. Sam Winchester dug through the bottom cabinet in a rush to locate the fire extinguisher. The flames were contained in the deep pan but rising high and flickering across the lightly peach wood of the cabinets above. Shit, shit, as the flames were snuffed out, he could see the black marks that had been left in their wake. Dammit, he had just fucked up Lisa’s kitchen. The woman was going to freak out and throw a fit. “Shit! Shit!”

How did one get rid of scorch marks? Fuck! Ben was screaming for something. He was totally messing up. Leaving the mess behind, he rushed into the bedroom to see what had the child upset. Dean was asleep having worked a sixteen hour shift the night before. Part of the deal was that he helped around the house, babysat when needed, and didn’t do anything to piss the girlfriend off. That was a lot harder than one would first think. Sam felt like everything he did made the woman angry. He had sneezed loudly the other day and she had turned to give him the stink-eye. The noise had interrupted her damn phone call. You’d think he had screamed out that her cunt smelt with the look she gave him. Dean may be hopelessly in love with the single mother, Sam didn’t care for her. The only reason he hadn’t been kicked onto the streets yet was because Dean was the one that paid the rent. This was his brother’s place, not Lisa’s. 

“Ben?” Sam saw nothing immediately wrong with the child. The six-year-old boy was sitting in the middle of the room with the television going. Every toy had been removed from the box, more for him to clean up. Only one was being played with. 

“Sammy?” Ben glanced up from his game of train hearing his uncle’s voice. “Grill cheese?”

“Not yet, buddy.” Okay, the kid was content, and he could still hear the screaming. If not from Ben, then who? It was a child’s scream, not a man’s. Cocking his head, Sam tried to figure out where it was coming from. The backyard, maybe. “Look, I need to check something out. Do me a favor and stay in here and play with your toys. If you’re good, we may have ice cream after our grilled cheese.”

“Yay!” 

“Stay here,” Sam left the door cracked in case he was needed. What the fuck was he hearing? The headache that had begun to fade was back in full effect. It was too early to take something for it. For as long as he could remember, the headaches had been a constant source of pain. As young as four years old, he had dealt with migraines. His life growing up had been one thing after another. Their mother had died in a house fire when he was a baby. A fire that had started in his nursery. Authorities had placed the blame on Mary Winchester. With no evidence pointing it being electrical or an accident, the blame went to the one parent in the room at the time. The doctor had testified that she had been dealing with depression before the accident. The cops wrote it off as a mother unable to deal with the pressure of having a baby that was always ill. She had tried to off herself and him. Luckily, his father had managed to get him out along with Dean. John had gone back in for his wife, but it had been too late. His father had raised them the best of his abilities. By the time Dean was a teenager, John had found another family. They had gone into foster care for a few years until his brother had turned eighteen. 

John Winchester, the man that never came around any longer. Sam had turned twenty-one three days ago marking the seven-year mark. He hadn’t seen their father since he’d turned fourteen. Dean and he had been too much. They were different. John had screamed at Dean during the last visit. They were too much like their grandfather, too much like Mary’s side. John had the perfect son in Adam. Not a son that accidently caused the stove to explode. Or one that dreamt the future or broke shit without touching it. Then Dean was Dean. His brother was freakishly strong with a horrible temper. 

“Sammy?” Dean wiped the sleep from his eyes. What the hell was that noise? It had woken him from a deep sleep. “Fuck, go see if those damn kids are back in the pool. I told that stupid bitch to keep her kids out of our yard. If they are, I’m going to go over there and slap a female for the first time. If she can’t control them, she should stop squeezing them out.”

“I’ll go handle it. Ben is in his room playing.” Sam ignored the grumbling and the swearing. The neighbor wasn’t that bad. She had seven children and not a single father in sight. He felt sorry for her. If a bit disgusted. Months after moving in with his brother again, the neighbor had spotted him on the lawn cutting grass. She had found someone new to stalk and drool over. Not even informing her that he was one-hundred percent gay could get her to back off. Sampling what she had would cure him of any confusion. 

“Alright, I’m going to lay back down. Yell for me if she goes for your crotch again.” Dean chuckled. It was adorable, the horror on Sammy’s delicate features. His baby brother was a total cock lover. He had walked in on his brother and the one boyfriend that had come around. This guy had been a few inches shorter than Sammy, but his brother had been on his stomach and biting the pillow. Dean didn’t mind being a bottom whenever he found a guy to garner his interest. None had in two years. He knew he was more gay than bi-sexual, but he was a man with needs. He loved to have sex. It was odd, as much as he enjoyed being on bottom for a guy, the sex always made him feel guilty. For years he had assumed it was due to being unable to accept his sexuality. Once he had let it go and became comfortable with what he liked, he had tried again. He had no idea why he couldn’t be with a man when it was really what he wanted. 

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to send her your way if she wants to grab less than a handful.” Sam added in the tiny finger measurement while walking away. He would never understand why Dean would force himself to date a woman. His own relationship had been doomed from the start. Since Sam was twelve, he had this image of what he wanted. Lying awake at night in the foster homes, he would always conjure up what wanted. At that time, it had been for someone to save him from the abusive assholes he’d been stuck with. From the first time, he had conjured up an image in his fantasies. The image of the person that would walk through the door one day to take him away from the pain and loneliness. Tall, dirty blonde hair, and ice blue eyes that contained a mystical glow to them. Strong arms to hold him in the night when the fear became too much. By the age of fourteen, the fantasy of being saved to be taken to a loving family progressed into something more sexual. Small changes at first; kissing, petting, and hugging. By sixteen, the fantasies were into the X-rated territory. 

His only boyfriend he’d gotten involved with at seventeen had been a disappointment. Blonde, tall, and nothing like his imaginary angel. The sex had been satisfying. On their one-year anniversary his lover had dropped the three words. Hearing them, Sam had panicked. He realized that he would never return the sentiment no matter how long they were together. He had ended things that very day. Since, his hand was his best friend. Dean called him a silly girl with expectations that were unrealistic. He just knew what he wanted, the man in his dreams.

“What the hell?” Sam slid open the glass door to step into the backyard. What was that? There was a man standing next to the picnic table. It wasn’t the fact that a stranger had broken into Dean’s fence that made him pause in shock. It was the two wings extending four feet behind that were covered in brown scales. “What the fuck?”

“Sammy?” Dean stepped up from behind ready to show his little brother which one of them was the real man here. His chest bumped into the broad back, what was he doing? Dean stepped to the right to see how many brats were playing in his pool this time. No children. A single male, one with…”Sammy, how the hell….RUN!”

“Dean?” Sam blinked, where had the man gone? Pain impacted his chest, his feet lifted from the floor, and he was sent skidding across the floor by the ass. There was a shout, Dean’s voice calling out to him. Another crash. The stinging was already starting to dissipate. He managed to roll onto his elbows, the winged man was coming for him. Again moving too fast for his eyes to follow. He couldn’t get a word out before darkness descended. 

.  
.

This was their new high priest? Darnell was disappointed. It had been too simple to get his hands on the human. His orders had been to bring it to Gabriel. They had to allow Castiel to take care of it. Would it really be that hard to slit the boy’s throat? What would his blood taste like? If this was their high priest, what kind of magic was stored in that blood? He wanted a taste. The prisoner was chained to the chair. He didn’t give a shit how powerful the kid was, there was no escape. “It took you long enough, Gabriel.”

“Bite me, I had something to do.” Gabriel had tried to talk them out of this. They had gathered enough facts to know that this kid was innocent. His only crime was being a descendant of their former enemy. They couldn’t punish him for that. From the report, the kid had an older brother, and neither associated with the Venandi. They barely knew enough to decide if he was worth killing. They had found him through his brother. It was the eldest sibling that had caught the attention of the Venandi. The brother, Dean, was powerful and they were looking to recruit him. Just because a few people said he had a younger brother with magical blood, it wasn’t enough. Not for this. “Why is he bagged?”

“He is gagged to. As soon as we arrived and he was chained, he started attacking me with the furniture. I found that if he can’t see it, he can’t control it. As pretty as he is, I’m not rich.” Darnell was tempted to have a bit of fun with him. Such a beauty, shame they had to slaughter him. “He’s a big one, but he’s got a beautiful face.”

“You’re a pig,” Gabriel was done with him. Castiel was on the way. Gabriel wouldn’t kill the kid, he’d leave that to Lucifer’s second. A few of their children had been discovered burnt and tortured last week. They were to slay this possible priest to send their enemies a message. They would fight back when pushed. They could easily do another war. “Get out, send Castiel in when he arrives.”

Who was that? Sam could hear them speaking. He had woken bound to a chair. The thing that had taken him wasn’t friendly. The pillowcase made it impossible to see what was going on. The gag had to be a dirty pair of boxers. He wanted to puke with the smell of crotch in his mouth. Disgusting, he wanted the damn things out of his mouth. He was going to catch some kind of disease. A disease that caused wings and scales. Right, something wasn’t right here. The first clue was not how the man looked. It was the fact that when he had tried to defend himself with the abilities that had gotten him labeled a freak by his own father, his kidnapper had told him to stop and bagged him. The thing hadn’t been shocked or afraid of what he was doing. Where was Dean? Was his brother okay? What had become of his family? 

“What of his family?” The second man asked the question that was on his mind. 

“Alive. I did nothing more than what I was ordered to do. I had to knock him on his ass. We should discuss it with Lucifer. If that brother is allowed to join them, it will cause problems. I was barely able to retrieve the kid. It took all my strength to knock him down.”

“The brother isn’t any concern of ours.” Thank God, they wouldn’t be going back after Dean. The softer of the two made noise and hands were messing with the covering. “Let us see what we have here. You can’t be that pretty.”

Pretty or not, Sam was going to fucking kill someone for this. They had attacked his family. If it was the last thing he did, he was going to rip that gnat’s wings off. The pillowcase was snatched off his head, revealing the newest kidnapper. Cute. Not his type. The man was cute in an adorable, come hug me kind of way. Not what he was attracted to. Power. Sam registered the truth for what it was. It was what he found lacking in these two. The one had knocked the hell out of him, but Sam saw weakness in them both. He wasn’t that pretty! What was the man’s problem? The blue eyes went cartoonish wide as the seconds ticked by. 

“Holy mother of shit, no fucking way. I’ll be, oh fuck, it can’t be.” Gabriel dropped the sweat soaked pillowcase. That face. No, it couldn’t be. Who else could it be? What kind of trick was this? He reached for the thick cotton sweater the boy was wearing. He was rough with it, using a hand to shove the kid’s head to the side while yanking the expensive garment aside. It ripped at the seams. There, at the junction of the flawless throat was something horrible. The twin scars to announce those that would try to touch the boy. If not him, then who? The tape was removed from the face, the filthy garment fell out. “Samuel?”

“It’s Sam and I don’t know you. What do you want with me?” Sam jerked at the restraints. Fine, he was tired of this. The new one was just staring at him like he’d grown a second head. He wasn’t the one with fucking wings. Why were they after him? Why was he and Dean in danger? Who was this Lucifer? Why did that name sound familiar to him? “Let me go.”

“I can’t.” Gabriel couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was Samuel. An exact replica of what had been lost centuries ago. Down to Lucifer’s mark. He had no idea how it was possible, but he knew what he was seeing. This was no high priest. Yet there was no doubt that the kid was being hunted by their enemies. If it was Sam, the kid did have the magic to become one of their priest. That wasn’t the reason why Anthony was seeking him. He had to tell them. Castiel would be here in a moment, he had to call Lucifer. 

“Are you serious?” The asshole just snapped a picture of him with his cell phone. Sam winced as the metal began to heat up. Melting the chains wasn’t the brightest idea he’d ever had. It was all he had to go with. 

“Told you he was pretty. Think Cas will let me have some fun before we kill him? I bet he’s sturdy.” Darnell wanted to bend him over and see how much the Venandi could take before breaking. 

“You touch him, and I will kill you. Trust me, my killing you will be a mercy if Lucifer finds out that you suggested it.” Gabriel sent the picture to Lucifer’s phone, with a message. ‘They don’t want him because he is their high priest.’ That should get Lucifer’s attention. 

“I doubt it. Lucifer wants him dead and we both know it. He will probably promote me if I make it hurt. We have orders, we are to bring back this thing’s head. No one will care if I use him a bit before we do.” 

Rape, the lustful gaze fell on Sam. He knew what he saw there. The thing was planning on forcing him to bend over before killing him. Like hell, no one was touching him. If this Lucifer wanted him dead, just dandy. Kill him but being forced to bear some asshole touching him, no. He’d rather take his own life. The ringing of Shorty’s cellphone prevented the asshole from touching him. 

“Hello.” Shorty paused. “It isn’t a sick joke, brother. I just took the damn thing. The kid is sitting right here. I know but I wouldn’t do that, not about this. He isn’t their priest. I think we both know why Anthony has people looking into him. His name is Sam and he carries the marks.”

Those things? Sam tensed feeling the link give way. Just a bit more. The original kidnapper was in front of him, looking him over. The calloused hand reached out to touch the twin scars that the other had found to be so fascinating. They weren’t that odd. He’d had them since he was a child. Dean used to pick on him saying he’d been attacked by a vampire. John had said they were just left-over pox marks from when Sam had contracted it when he was three. The fingertips caressed the area making him feel dirty. “Don’t you fucking touch me. Get your hands off!” 

“Why should I? You’re nothing but a Venandi whore. I’m going to cut off your arms and legs, then I’m going to fuck you until you bleed out all over my cock.” Darnell didn’t care why they wanted the kid. He was going to have him now. “Maybe I’ll let you live long enough for the others to have. Although you’ll be wishing I had killed you by the time Lucifer gets done with you. He’s well-known for torturing your kind.”

“Darnell!” That was enough. Gabriel hollered hearing the ass end of the threat. Lucifer was already upset, and he was on his way. His brother had hung up hearing the name. The kid recognized being called Samuel. Sam. If the Venandi were looking into him it was because they had come to the same conclusion that he had. This boy belonged to Lucifer. “Don’t touch him.”

Pop! Sam felt the metal give way completely. He didn’t hesitate, he clenches the chain in his hand and swung with all he had. It struck the man across the face hard. The other was startled enough to give him the advantage. A wave of his hand and Shorty went out the nearest window. Sam cringed at the damage done to the guy’s face. The jaw had been dislocated completely and the mouth was torn wide open. He’d almost knocked the jaw clean off. For good measure, he lifted up the dresser and dropped it on top of his would-be rapist. 

He raced out of the room into a cluttered living area. Pig. Sam threw open the front door to come face to face with a third male. Ocean eyes of the deepest blue stared back into his own. This had to be the third that had been coming to assist in killing him. Fear had the adrenaline coursing through his veins seeing yet another obstacle in the way of freedom. The mouth dropped open and he attacked. Number three wasn’t as easy to toss and only went so far as the neighbor’s door, right through it. Right, this was his chance to get the hell out of here.

“SAM!” 

Not going to stop. Sam’s feet took the steps two at a time. His shoulder struck the brick wall from the momentum. Shit, he was going to be like one of those females that was always tripping in a horror movie. He made it out into the open street. Traffic was heavy on the street, people immediately surrounded him. He had no idea which way he should go. Where was he? The temperature was hotter than at home. He was no longer in Kansas. Just like Dorothy, he had been swept off to a strange place. Where to go?

He had no money on him for a cab. No phone to call Dean. Screaming for help wouldn’t accomplish anything. Hanging around wouldn’t work either, they would come after him. In order to remain alive, he had to keep moving. Keep moving. Keep moving. His feet took over, moving him around people going about their own business. He had no idea if he was being followed. Damn, he needed a phone. There was one. The man was standing at the crosswalk waiting with many others for the sign to turn green. The phone was in the back pocket. Sam made a point of accidently bumping into the man directly behind his victim while lifting the device. The two men exchanged words of apology as he stepped away with the phone. 

He spun on his heel to head right instead of straight through the light. He didn’t bring the cell out until he was two blocks over. It wasn’t locked and he brought up the dial pad. His first impulse was to call Dean. It rang three times before his brother picked up the phone. “Dean?”

“Sammy, where the hell are you? Are you okay?”

“For now. I managed to get away but I’m sure they are looking for me. I need help.” Sam shivered. He didn’t want to be recaptured to be beaten and raped. If that man got back up, he was going to be irate. “I don’t know where I am.”

“Give me a minute,” Dean’s voice was muffled for a few moments. “Okay, we are tracking the number you are calling from. We just need a few minutes.”

“Shit,” Sam stopped so sudden the woman bumped into his back and called him an asshole before going around. The third he had thrown through the door was coming towards him. “Dean, I’m in serious trouble here. I don’t have a few minutes.” 

“You’re in Florida, Sammy. We need a few more minutes to get an exact location.” Dean ‘s announcement would explain the terrible heat. 

“Great, I’ll work on my tan.” Not good, Shorty was coming up from behind him. Sam looked around. There was no where for him to go without darting into traffic. If he were to fight, then he would endanger many innocent people around them. Whatever these people were, they weren’t human and there was no way for him to win against three. “I really don’t have another minute. There is three and I got about twenty seconds.”

“Shit, okay. Did you hear a name, do you have any clue who took you?” Bobby’s concerned voice asked something he should have immediately told them.

“Lucifer, they said the name Lucifer. He gave the orders,” Sam didn’t see the original kidnapper. He had the feeling that these two would be more than enough to subdue him. There was no escape for him this time. Blue Eyes looked peeved. “Dean?”

“Lucifer? Are you sure that is what he said?” A quick pause, “Sam, he won’t hurt you. I swe..”

“I’ll take that,” the phone was snatched by Shorty. Without looking at the screen, the device was tossed onto the road and directly into traffic. A cab ignoring the speed limit made short work of it. “You don’t need to be rescued.”

“Yeah, right.” Like hell he didn’t. Sam contemplated his chances if he were to show the little guy the same treatment as the stolen cell. Toss him in front of a speeding vehicle so the fight would be one on one instead of leaving him outnumbered as quite possibly outmatched. Were they going to kill him in the middle of the street? It was better than being raped then killed. Hell, he’d take a quick death over having the first man touching him. “If you are going to kill me then do it.”

“We aren’t going to hurt you, Samuel.” Blue Eyes responded in a calming tone. It wasn’t working. “Please, do not give us any trouble and come willingly. We are going to go for a little drive. There is someone that wishes to speak to you.”

“And if I say no?” Was that an option? He didn’t want to go with them. A black hummer pulled up onto the curb. Sam gave in having his arm grabbed by the man. He could fight, he could, but he knew it would be senseless to waste his energy here. They weren’t playing around. He had to go with them. “Fine, just don’t touch me. I’ll get in.”

“Thank you,” Castiel escorted him into the backseat. He got in next to him, while Gabriel jumped into the passenger seat. Lilith was driving. “Go, Darnell can find his own way home once he wakes up. If he is smart enough, he will run.”

That was Mr. Rapey. Sam took in the beautiful blonde that was driving. Not his type, for damn sure. Not another word was spoken, and the vehicle maneuvered back into traffic. He was so intent on taking in his surroundings to search for possible escape routes he forgot to pay attention to the one next to him. He hissed at the sudden sharp prick in his neck. That had been fast, well shit. 

“I apologize, this is for the best.” Castiel waited for the eyelids to close. The boy should sleep until they got him to the estate. They already had enough to deal with, without an upset and hysterical Sam to keep calm. He wasn’t sure what to think. Having that door open, the face had thrown him. It had been too long since he’d seen it. How? What he did know was that Gabe had immediately sent their suspicions to Lucifer. Who his brother was currently on the phone with. If this was indeed Samuel, things were about to get ugly. Within seconds, Gabriel was off of the phone. “What did he have to say?”

“Our sweet leader said to make sure he makes it to the estate without so much as a scratch on him. I’ll let you assume what kind of mood he is in.” Gabriel looked back at the unconscious human. He could only imagine how their brother must feel. To have someone show that was the splitting image of his dead mate. He knew how he would feel. “How would you feel?”

“I don’t know,” Castiel would most likely be grateful, hopeful, and perhaps apprehensive. Unlike Lucifer who had found his mate and lost him. Castiel had never found his own to begin with. He’d had many lovers over the years, but his mate had never shown. 

.  
.

It was uncanny, the likeness. Lucifer eyed the sleeping boy still out from the sedative. Was it possible? Down to the twin marks that had been placed upon Samuel’s throat by him. Two hours had passed since they had delivered the target to his home. None had questioned him when he told them to leave. Before departing, Castiel had told him something that made him ponder what to believe. Samuel hadn’t recognized Gabriel nor Castiel. They had been strangers. This version of his lost mate did not know them. 

Of course. Sitting nearby on the mattress, Lucifer felt the burning hatred for Anthony begin to grow anew. If it was the last thing he did, he would kill that man. Why? Wasn’t it enough that the former general had tried this trick? Wasn’t it enough that they had broken his heart a second time? Now they were going for a third? What was the ploy this time? Drop a false rumor of searching for a new high priest so he’d accidently on purpose come upon this new version? It had worked. He had immediately set his people after this new source of power to have this version of his lost mate to fall right into his lap. Another trick to get him to lower his guard and to destroy his people from the inside-out. It wasn’t going to work, not again.

The other attempt had been almost one-hundred years after he had lost his Sam. Out of nowhere another version of him had stumbled into their new homes. The resemblance had been very close to his deceased lover. Lucifer had known it wasn’t really him. After all, he had hastily buried his love underneath the tree they had met. Yet, standing before him had been a young man that looked exactly like his lover. The only thing missing then had been the marks that proved who he belonged to. The scent had been slightly off as well, but he hadn’t cared. He had thought the fates had somehow sent his mate back to him. The young man had been welcomed into his home and his life. He had even taken that ‘Sam’ as a lover as well. Weeks of rekindling their love and it had crashed down. Wanting it all back, wanting to rebuild a new future with his returned mate, he had once again claimed the young man. The taste had set him off, it had been vile. The blood had made him violently ill, vomiting up the crimson fluid. As he bent over to purge up the blood, the second Sam had begun to scream in pain. The magic that was always exchanged during the process hadn’t agreed with either of them. While it had caused him to spew up the unfit blood, what had been posing as his mate had begun to writhe in agony. The magic contained in Lucifer’s venom was only non-toxic to one person, his mate. The second Sam had begun to claw at his chest and then died right there on their bed. Upon death the spell had broken. Laying there was a stranger. A young Venandi that only slightly resembled his deceased mate. Not Samuel. 

What was the trick this time? Send in something closer? They had done a remarkable job of it. Down to the tiny scar on the eyebrow, this one looked exactly like his mate. The other imposter had also pretended to have not known who they were. What excuse would this one give? Reincarnation? Revival? Restoration? Whatever the case would be, it was all a ploy to get close to him and his family. All to destroy his family. Anthony was too much of a coward to come on his own. Instead, they’d send in a foolish boy to do the work. What to do with him? Kill him? Rip out his heart like they were attempting to do to his own? Hand him back over with a note saying ‘nice try’? Did they really think that he would fall for this again?

Then again, he could always keep the boy for a short time. It wasn’t his Samuel, but where was the harm in using him? The kid had to be in on it. One didn’t wake up one day with an altered appearance and not know why. Sent here to get close to him. Lucifer would allow it. He’d go along with whatever game was being played. They wanted him to believe that this was his mate being returned to him, so be it. 

“Sam?” Lucifer reached out to lightly stroke the warm flesh near the shoulder. Such soft skin. Shame he was going to destroy it one day. Should he simply kill him when it was time, or let him go the same way as the other. If the boy wanted to pretend to be his mate, then he could die because of the ruse. “Wake up, oh Sam.”

Someone was calling out to him. Sam fought through the heavy drowning feeling at the sound of the voice. Where was he? He was no longer in the vehicle or sitting upwards. What the hell? He didn’t have a stitch of clothing on. His bare skin was touching the cool sheets on the bed. It had to be a large one because he was spread out across the mattress and his feet weren’t in any danger of hanging off of the end. He’d been put flat onto his back, a position he rarely slept in. The last thing he could remember was being placed in a vehicle. Why wasn’t he bound? His limbs weren’t being restrained. The touch of warm fingers gliding across his cheek got his eyes to snap open. First instinct was to stare in morbid fascination at the handsome face. Sam knew that face. After years of dreaming about it, of visualizing it, there was no way his mind wouldn’t make the connection. Down to the cold blue eyes that were watching him. Was he still dreaming? Would he wake up soon to discover that he was still in the vehicle or in a cellar somewhere? Not lying on top of a really soft mattress with the man of his dreams smiling down at him. “You.”

“Me.” Lucifer almost struck the startled expression clean from the beautiful face. So that was to be the game. The boy was going to act like he recognized him. Was the ploy also going to pretend to know that they were mates? Or was it the old reincarnation gag? “Do you think you know me?”

“Um, no.” They had never officially met. Sam used his elbows to push himself up higher on the bed. Why did he know the man’s face? Not just his face, but the voice. It struck something deep inside, stirring something he couldn’t put a name on. 

No? Then why the reaction? Lucifer was going to make it easy for him. Why skirt around the bush? May as well dive right into the damn thing to get to the fun stuff. “You don’t know me. But you have dreamt of me, perhaps? You’ve seen my face, heard my voice many times. You can’t explain it but as soon as you opened your eyes to see me you felt something stir, like a deep connection. Something you didn’t know was there.”

Yes, but how did this man know that? Sam had never told anyone about his dreams. Not even Dean. He hadn’t wanted anyone to think him crazy. His dreams, the visions, he’d never spoken of them. How could a stranger know about them? Why did this man look exactly like the one person he had always imagined when he thought of his future, a fantasy sexual partner, and who he could love. Why this man? What was going on? The dirty blonde hair wasn’t as cropped as in his mind, but that was the only difference. “How do you know that?”

Because this fucking lie had been used before on him. Lucifer’s hand twitched. The innocent façade was annoying. Once more it would be the let’s pretend I’m your dead mate reincarnated ploy. Fake having dreamt about him, act like there is a deep connection, and the end result was to get him in bed. The other had tried flirting with Castiel, all to turn him against his second. At first, he hadn’t seen it for what it was. He had fought his family when he’d seen the two in the same room without a stitch of clothing on. It wasn’t until after the imposter had died that his brother had spoken the truth. That ‘Sam’ had begun flirting and finding ways to get his second alone for some time, tried seducing the other man. Castiel hadn’t spoken out or told him because everyone had seen how happy he’d been to have his mate back. That had been a warning because the true Sam would have never desired to be with another. “Because you belong to me, Sam. Always have and you always will.”

“What?” What did that mean? Sure the man was hot, but Sam wouldn’t go that far. Dreaming about someone didn’t necessarily place a ‘I own you’ stamp on his ass. He wasn’t sure if he liked the way the man was looking at him. A combination of lust, disappointment, and anger. No, he didn’t just see it. He could feel it, maybe. They weren’t his feelings. He was more confused than anything, with a smidgen of fear for a healthy mix. The bitterness, the anger, and the lust were coming from something else. Sam wasn’t sure how he knew, he just knew it was coming from the man in front of him. “What does that mean?”

“It means my men brought you here when they recognized you.” Lucifer had to admit that the replica was perfect. So good, his body was having a hard time agreeing with his head. The urge to touch, stroke, and get lost in the sweet scent was overwhelming. He was already having a time trying to remain calm. His heart and mind knew that this wasn’t really his Sam, his hormones didn’t give a shit. This one was much better planned out, down to the natural aroma coming out of the pores. So much like the real one, his blood was awakening. “The reason I seem so familiar to you is because you belong to me. You are my mate, I claimed you long ago. What you are experiencing is because we belong together, Sam. Fate has brought you back to me.”

Sam didn’t believe in fate. Did this man? Should he try to get past him? Make a run for it? Could he make it to a phone? “I don’t belong to anyone. I don’t know you. Why should I believe anything you have to say? You had your goons kidnap me. I heard them, you gave the order to have me killed. Wait, you gave the order to have me tortured then killed. I belong to you, bullshit. I may not know anything about you, but I do understand the reference of mates. Since when would it be okay for someone to torture and rape me? If that is the way you operate, then fate is a nasty bitch for thinking I’d ever want to come back to you.”

Ouch, oh, that smarted. Lucifer controlled the fury. The casual dismissal of their being mates. Having the gall to plant the suggestion that HIS SAM! Would never want to return to him. His Sam had been perfect, had loved him despite his many flaws. Oh, he had a lot of them, Lucifer was not in denial of his many shortcomings. He would never be okay with that, he would kill anyone that touched what was his. “I gave the order for Anthony’s new toy to be destroyed. I did not realize that you were it. I never..”

“I don’t want to hear it. I don’t know this Anthony and I am no one’s toy.” Sam looked around for a way out. There was only the one door. He may or may not be able to get by this man. Wait, had the floor just moved? It felt like the bed had pitched a bit. “If they recognized me as you say, then pardon my rudeness but your men are a bunch of fucking dicks. Think I’d be so grateful that you saved me having my ass pounded constantly by your lackies that I’d jump all over you instead? How many times were they allowed to use me before they had to hand me over?”

“I never gave the order to have you raped. Did one of them touch you?” Lucifer would kill them. The negative shake didn’t reassure him. Sam had gotten the idea that sexual assault had been part of the plan. “I gave the order to find the identity of this person Anthony was interested in. My men were to take them to a location so Castiel and Gabriel could deal with it. I never told anyone they were allowed to torture or rape you. You don’t need to tell me who it was, I will find out on my own.”

Whatever. Sam wanted to know what was to happen now. The man was making an outrageous claim. All he was worried about was whether or not he had to worry for his safety. He was assuming this was Lucifer. “What happens now? I’m going to assume that if you wanted me dead, I never would have woken up on this bed. Am I free to go?”

“No, Sam, you are not. You are free to roam about my humble abode but I fear you will not be leaving any time soon.” Lucifer sighed the moment the boy scrambled off of the bed and made a run for the door. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it. What orders had been given? The only way to find out was to go along with it. Let his enemies think that he had once again fallen into their trap. The outraged swearing was amusing to say the least. Yes, this new Sam was stuck with him for now and until he discovered what the end-game was, he would enjoy himself. 

.  
.

An entire week on this damn thing. Sam hated it. Not once in his short life had he had the desire to be stranded on a damn boat. It may not be one of those tiny fishing boats, honestly it was massive, but he didn’t do boats. He could swim good enough to keep from drowning. As long as he didn’t have to swim miles on top of miles to get somewhere. He really didn’t like this. From his current seat, he could see nothing except shimmering darkness. It was beautiful, in a scenic, I haven’t been kidnapped, sort of way. How the hell could Dean find him way out here? Technically, it was an eighty-five foot yacht with all the amenities. It was a stunning vessel, very expensive. Sam would price it at least in the five to ten million area if he were a betting man. It could house ten people comfortably, but it was just the two of them at the moment. 

What he didn’t understand was why he was here. Lucifer had barely spoken to him in seven days. Sam was sleeping in the main bedroom, while the man slept in one of the spare. They didn’t share meals or spend time together. Today had been yet another day his host had spent most of the day on deck at one of the tables doing paperwork. There was a radio in the engine room, Sam couldn’t use it. If he managed to get in there long enough to call out for help. He had no idea how to give accurate coordinates to whomever answered. Doubtful Dean was sitting next to a radio in case he got stranded in the middle of the ocean. If he could get someone that was on the water to find him, what then? They would take one look at the lavish yacht, the condition he was in and then curse him for wasting their time for sending out a distress signal when he clearly wasn’t in distress. He was being fucking pampered, all except the ignoring and not really wanting to be here. Who would believe that he didn’t wish to be here? 

Night had come in hours ago, leaving him to sit and pout in solitude. Sam had no idea what he was doing. Lucifer had only informed him that he was his mate returned. If the man believed that, then why the cold attitude? The man was nothing like the image in his dreams. This unfeeling and distant asshole was nothing like the attentive, caring lover that he had envisioned. Fuck, Sam had no idea what he wanted. Part of him wanted to go home. The other kind of believed what Lucifer had told him. It would explain so many things. Why he had dreamt of the man. Why he felt a strange connection to a stranger. Why he had the desire to make some kind of attempt at getting closer to his host. Maybe he really was Lucifer’s mate, and this was the one thing he’d been waiting his whole life for. 

Distraught, Sam got to his feet to return to his room. Another night of falling asleep in a lonely bed. Of pretending that he wasn’t aware of the man sleeping on the other side of the wall. Without bothering to turn on any extra lights, he quickly pulled off of the borrowed tshirt before climbing into bed. There was air conditioning inside the room keeping the silk sheets crisp and cool to the skin. It felt nice against his torso. 

Hours in the sun began to take its toll. Sam felt himself drifting off almost immediately. The gentle lull of the ocean, the waves rocking the boat, and the soft fingers lightly exploring the back of his thighs. That felt nice. So good, he gladly lifted his hips at the urging. The tugging removed the shorts that had been left on. The far away thought drifted in his mind that Lucifer was making him comfortable. Getting rid of the swimming trunks that had been left on before falling asleep. In a haze, he snuggled deeper into the pillows. Content to continue sleeping as the palms caressed and kneaded the tension out of his limbs. The hands felt heavenly. Every time he had fantasized about being touched, caressed, it had fallen short of what he was experiencing now. The chaste kisses were placed lovingly along his spine, down the arch. Fingers kneaded and fondled his backside softly. 

“Engh,” Sam’s eyes opened. This was not just a pleasant dream or casual exploration from an imaginary lover. Hands were in the process of prying his cheeks apart as the mouth delivered open mouthed kisses along the crack. He almost panicked at being touched by someone. He took a deep breath, it was Lucifer. He couldn’t see who it was or tell from sound alone. He wasn’t sure how he knew, he just did. His body was telling him that it could be no other. Sam almost shot out of bed feeling the wet tongue make a trail downwards to the one place he didn’t want anyone to go. His one boyfriend, he had done the topping. Shit, that felt strange. The tongue began to lick and probe at his entrance. No fucking way. The man had barely spoken to him all week, then was going to come to the room to start tonguing his asshole? “Lucifer.”

“Shhh..” Lucifer placed a palm on the bronze back. They both already knew that it was going to come to this. The purpose of posing as his mate was to get him in bed. Lucifer may not give the imposter his heart, but he would gladly take everything else, which included the delicious looking body that was constantly on display to tease him. This spy wanted to pretend to be his mate, may as well treat him like he were. Sammy here was playing the part well. Playing off being confused, concerned, and irate at times. Like he was truly lost on what to do. May as well push the liar into a corner. “I know you want it. You were made for me, Sam. Your body was made specifically for me. You were created to want me, to crave me, and to take me.”

That may be but there was such a thing as moving too fast. Sam had the urge to explain the finer aspects of dating. How about foreplay?! Most people enjoyed dinner, conversation, and possibly a few kisses before getting down to the fucking. Not this man it seemed. It wasn’t a lie though. His body was coming to life with the attention. His lower half was singing with anticipation feeling the bed dip. He didn’t dare roll over or move, he wasn’t going to argue. The weight was climbing over his back, and something thick and heavy was brushing along his crack. “Wait, shouldn’t you.. you know.”

“No, Sam.” Lucifer pushed down the guilt. There was a damn good chance that this was going to hurt the young man. A normal person would need a good bit of preparation to take him. His mate however wouldn’t need it. It may be uncomfortable, but Sam should be able to handle it as he was made to do. His mate’s body would open up for him, doing what it needed to accept him. If this Sam got hurt due to his lying, then so be it. “You’re mine, you’ll be able to take it.”

Really? Even though he’d never bottomed before? Sam wanted to protest, he really did. A hand landed near his head, the other was doing something else. The bulbous head was running along his split, being guided to his opening. The puckered muscle clenched at the gentle probing. The man was really going to go in without preparing him for it. If it were too big, it was going too hurt. Sam wanted to mentally prepare himself for it somehow without tensing up physically. There was no way in hell to be ready for it. With a grunt, the man pushed through with a burning pop. That did it. Sam whimpered into the pillow at the sting. Fuck, it wasn’t big. The cock was massive. It was stretching him wide and it was painful. Sam had no idea how he was managing to accept something so foreign and a large inside of his body. It probably helped that he wasn’t a small person. Perhaps this entire mates theory had some truth to it. Because the more the man forced inside, Sam discovered that he wanted more. 

OH fuck, he was in trouble. Lucifer tried to bite back the sounds only to have them come out sounding like a dying animal. The little shit was a contradiction already. The more he went in, the muscles spasmed around his cock. The hole trying to draw him deeper. Anyone he took to bed always felt tight and snug due to his sheer size. Only once had he bedded a woman and she had been so overused that he hadn’t felt much friction. Fuck this one though, his cock was being squeezed while sucked in. Sam’s hole was greedy for it. Before he could get the last three inches or so in, the boy bucked back and began to ride.

It couldn’t feel like this. Sam tested it out. Drawing some of it out to push back in. It did. This wasn’t just good, it was positively sinful. The friction from being opened so wide was delicious. There was no way to describe the pleasure that flared all through his groin at the slight motion. He couldn’t help it, the desire to move was there. He began rocking himself back onto the cock. Every nerve in his body was alert and overran with pleasure. It may be wrong to be this overcome with lust. Sam didn’t care, he wanted it. 

“OH fuck, oh shit yeah. That’s it, ride my cock.” Lucifer adjusted his position to kneel directly behind the round ass. Sam did the rest, moving his knees to put them at a good angle. He didn’t assist in anyway besides remain in the same spot. The only participation he took was palming the lush globes and spreading them apart to get a good view. Sam set the motion, with each backwards push a whimper would fill the room. 

“Oh, Oh, ugh,” Sam mewled having the tension mount. Sliding onto the stiff cock was striking his spot. Add in the already incredible sensation of being filled, he was close to losing it. He was taking it, just like the man had said. How? There was no lubricated condom. The only conclusion was that Lucifer had been considerate enough to apply it before climbing on. He could hear the slickness as it drew out to be driven back deep. Shit, he could detect the trickle of lube running down his own balls with each thrust. 

So tight. Lucifer licked his lips seeing the slick coating his entire length. The spongy hole was sopping wet with need, leaking uncontrollably. He loved it. The frothy substance had the base of his length glistening with white cream. Even his balls were damp from it. The boy may not really be his, but this Sam was definitely born to be someone’s bottom. Fuck, he was positive not even his real mate had gotten this aroused during sex. The unexpected tightening and clenching alerted him to the fact that his new lover was finishing. Sam was crying out while bucking to end it on an intense high. “That’s it. Don’t stop, ride me through it. There you go, keep it going.”

It hurt. Sam did as ordered, he rode through the orgasm. His groin felt raw and exposed, over-sensitive. Slamming back onto the mass was too much. Having his sweet spot pounded while shooting off made him see stars. His vision blurred from the overload of pleasure. Still, he kept rocking, savoring how good it felt. Like a tub of ice cream, he just couldn’t stop indulging. His own cock now dangled, semi-hard, and spent. He didn’t want to stop, but his thighs were starting to hurt. As if sensing his dilemma, the groin slammed into his ass and filled him completely. Without withdrawing the man grinding against him, “Fuck, more.”

“More?” Did his new little toy want more? Lucifer withdrew, teasing by going slow and easy. The walls clenched trying to coax him back in. Not a typical lover. There would be no one and done in their bed. He let the tip drop out, leaving the tiny ring gasping from the lack and trying to close around something that wasn’t there. So beautiful, he watched in fascination as the pink ridges drew taut to close off. The moment it had clamped shut, he pushed the tip back inside to pop it open. “Do you like that?”

“Yes,” Sam winced at the re-breaching. His muscles were a tad sensitive and having the cock disappear again only to drive back in once he closed from the loss had him screaming. It was being cruel. The man was teasing him, he knew it. Liquid, possibly the lube that had been used, seeped out of his hole to dribble down the backside of his balls. Shit, he couldn’t see a damn thing, but he felt the wet heat trail up where it had just gone. The tongue was cleaning off his sacks, lapping upwards along his taint before reaching for his begging hole. It was nasty to want it, because surely the man wouldn’t have any desire to taste whatever brand of lubrication that had been used. Sam wanted it though, he wanted to feel that tongue inside of him. The intimacy of having his tunnel cleaned by his lover. 

“What do you want?” A quick lick here and there was all Lucifer gave. Groaning was not acceptable. Words, he wanted to hear the words. “Tell me, Sam. Open that pretty mouth and tell me what you want. All you have to do is say it and I will give you whatever you want.”

Anything? Sam didn’t want to be crude or to overstep any boundaries. The man was asking what he wanted. He didn’t have to see the smirk to know it was there. His bottom was pushed out and his hole completely exposed for the light licks that were serving to drive him mad. “Your tongue. Fuck, I want you to lick me inside. I want you to fuck me with your tongue until I come.”

“As you wish, but let me slide up under you.” Lucifer had them swap positions so his head could be against the pillows. Sam sat over his shoulders, spreading both knees wide to lower the bottom down. Without being told the boy reached back to spread himself open, offering the treat to him, having absolutely no idea the implication behind it. Anthony had done a near perfect job of duplicating his Sam. His mate had always loved this because of Lucifer’s own personal fetishes. Lucifer loved the taste. He got off on being able to coax more and more out onto his tongue. The only issue was it had always been done to please him. Many of his men had given him shit about always having his nose buried in his mate’s ass. This time the imposter had done his homework and seemed to know exactly what he liked. 

Wider, Sam couldn’t seem to get himself open enough as he sat downwards. He had to move his fingers in closer to get what he needed. It worked, he went down directly on the open orifice. He felt the hot air escaping from the partially exposed nose. At least he didn’t have to worry about suffocating Lucifer. Hands gripped him by the hips in front holding him in place. He wasn’t going anywhere. The first swipe sent him into a frenzy, he wanted more. “Right there, more. Don’t stop.”

This was more than cleaning up. Lucifer gave into the desire to take care of his lover. He licked, probed and massaged the area. Each stab got the ring to soften and begin to open up. Soon enough, he was able to breach and delve inside the honey pot. His tongue could reach under an inch inside, it may as well be the full foot that he’d been using previously with the way the pants echoed in the room. The essence so thick he could lap at it. His body shivered in delight. This Sam was actually getting off on it. Not for him, but because of what he was doing. 

If only Dean could see him now. So much for him being a damn prude. Sam wiggled against the jaw, getting close. His cock was abandoned, and he didn’t want to touch it. He’d much rather have the tongue working him over. Lucifer was grinding his face into his ass, going to town in his hole. The talented muscle was spearing his canal, licking vigorously. The longer it went on, the louder the bathing became. “Oh, that feels so good. Your tongue feels so fucking good in my ass.”

Another orgasm. Lucifer reveled in the knowledge. Both hands were still prying the cheeks apart, so Sam hadn’t once touched his cock. What he was doing was getting Sam off, literally. The hot cum splashed onto his chest as proof. That was something that couldn’t be faked. By now his own chin, cheeks and neck had the evidence of just how much his attention was appreciated. He was about five seconds away from flipping the trembling body over and taking care of himself. “I’m going to fuck you, my way.” 

Sam didn’t care if he was not-so-gently removed from the man’s face. Or that he was yanked roughly to the edge of the mattress as Lucifer got off of it. His feet were placed onto the broad shoulders and half of his ass was hanging off of the bed. With the chest leaning in a bit, He was being folded in half and he knew he was in for it. The tip was resting against his well lubricated and swollen rosebud. 

Holy fuck, that was hot. Lucifer’s balls tightened at the sight. The young man was lax and completely submissive beneath him. Sam was waiting patiently for himself to be taken. The utter look of acceptance and desire floored him. It had been centuries since someone had gazed upon him with such an expression. The plan had been to drive into the welcoming hole until he finished. Seeing the plump lips open in silent awe, the eyes that weren’t sure if they wanted to be green or blue clouded with desire, he couldn’t do it. He slowly pushed in to unite them. “Fuck me, you’re so tight. You take my cock so good. You’re so wet for me, Sam. You love my cock, don’t you?”

“Yes,” why lie? Sam admitted to the truth that was there. He should be done after two orgasms. The need was just as strong as when they had begun. His hole was in a constant state of sore by now, not enough to interrupt the pleasure he was receiving. A mere discomfort of having a cock moving inside for so long for the first time. Using his fingers wasn’t the same. Lucifer was fucking his spot. His sweet spot was struck with each thrust. “Yes, so fucking good. More, don’t stop. Fuck, fuck, don’t take it out.”

He didn’t want to. Lucifer wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold out. He was getting close. Having a beautiful man under him sobbing about how much his cock was appreciated had a way of sending him over the edge. He was going to cum. A couple more hard thrusts, he was at his breaking point. “I’m going to cum.”

Hell yes, Sam wanted to feel it. He wanted the man to let go inside. He would feel cheated if the man were to pull out and deny him. Sensing the intent, he whined and tried to buck upwards to keep it inside. “Don’t, cum inside me.”

Really? Hadn’t his enemies taught the boy anything about playing pretend. Lucifer wanted to, fuck, he wanted to. Constantly coming up inside would end the charade all that much faster. Only his mate could bare his children. It was the reason they, Samuel and he, had taken great precautions in the past. Samuel hadn’t wanted them, not then. Even if he could detect a significant temperature eventually in his new lover, there was no way for the guy to get knocked up by him. It just wasn’t possible. He tested the theory of ignorance, it was also a means to calm his raging libido. “You’re my mate, Sam. I could get you pregnant. I should pull out.”

“Don’t care.” Sam didn’t give a shit. If that were true, he could care less. He’d learn all there was to being the man’s partner later. Right now, he wanted to feel the man’s cock letting go. Pulling out would cheapen their time together. “Don’t stop. Uh, yeah, your cock feels so huge in my ass. So good. Yeah, oh gods, you’re going to make me cum again. Fuck, Lucifer, I want your cum.” The cock was pounding into him in earnest. Sam grabbed ahold on the shoulder at the jostling tempo. His hole was being fucked so hard. “Inside, oh please. YES!”

Lucifer let go seeing Sam throw his head back and scream. The walls quivered painfully around him drawing the orgasm out. The impact was startling, almost frightening. His limbs shook along with his weeping cock. Spurt after spurt, Sam’s hole greedily milked what he had to offer. 

.  
.

The boy wasn’t his Sam. It killed Lucifer to admit it. Three weeks together on his yacht, he was aware of the truth. The most contact he had from the outside world was with Castiel. His second kept him in the loop of what was happening elsewhere. Many were searching for this Sam. Someone by the name of Winchester and those that were allied with the hunter. Then there was Anthony, his enemy was wanting to know what had become of the young man. Many wanted his precious cargo. He was loath to let them have it once they returned to the city. His brother had flown in two nights ago to drop off a box of supplies in the middle of the night. He had been the only one awake for the arrival.

Everyone thought he was here trying to reconnect with his lost mate. In truth, he was coming to question fate and why she was such a spiteful bitch. Fuck, he was confused. After their initial introduction into sex, things had changed. Sam had woken up the next morning with questions about what it meant to be mates, feigning ignorance of what it entailed. Lucifer had played along, he had told him everything. Naturally, Sam accepted the idea without any fuss and had gone to acting like they were a couple. Without any hesitation, the young man was perfectly happy with belonging to him. It wasn’t feasible. It only grave credit to the suspicion that Sam was working for his enemies. 

The very idea pained him so. Lucifer sighed watching the graceful form skirt around the kitchen to prepare their dinner. The easy smile, the cheerful humming, and the hungry way that gaze would devour him when it looked his way. His mate had been calm, sweet, and somewhat prim. The Sam before him was very sweet, that was the only similarity in personality. His only love had been timid and mild. This one however, a fucking volcano waiting to go off. Full of fury and steam. Which did make for the sex to be more passionate and wild. It was the little things that gave it away. The very things that made him want to overlook that he was sleeping with the enemy. 

“Try this, tell me what you think.” Sam brought the fork over to the counter praying it didn’t fall to the floor. Some people preferred their meat to be rarer than others. Dean wanted it ran through a warm room then served on a plate. He didn’t like his own overcooked, but he didn’t want to have to fight it before swallowing. He held it up so it could be blown off to cool down. Would it be too spicy? Not spicy enough? He wasn’t sure how Lucifer had managed to get more supplies while in the middle of the ocean. He would be thankful that what he had asked for had been delivered. His guess, someone had brought it out by means of another boat while he’d been fast asleep. 

“Very good, where did you learn to make that?” Lucifer licked the excess from his lips. The beef was tender and juicy, and whatever Sam had done gave it a nice kick. Cooking had never been his thing. He would survive off frozen food if need be. 

“I had time to experiment. I was living with my brother for a few years. Dean loves to eat but he doesn’t really have time to cook. He was letting me stay so I figure the least I can do is help out around the house.” Sam turned the heat down to allow the sauce to simmer and thicken. The rice was already taken care of, as was the salad. “I did the little things like cook, clean, and babysat.”

“Babysat?” That piqued his interest. Lucifer could recall the one time his Sam had been left with a small infant. He had returned to a screaming baby and a hysterical Sam. Before that he had almost convinced his love to attempt a pregnancy. That little blotched visitation had set them back dearly. His Sam had loved to play with children as long as he didn’t have to be responsible for them. 

“Oh yeah, Dean has been dating Lisa for about four years now. When they got together Ben was about two. I wasn’t really dating anyone at the time and didn’t have much of a life so I would often stay home so they could go out. The first few times I was a bit nervous but I got used to it. It was the least I could do for Dean. I make the most of it. It is hard with the mother, because I know she doesn’t really care for me.”

“Be still my heart. Why on earth wouldn’t she like you?” Lucifer placed the notepad onto the table. Why wouldn’t the mother like Sam? Had he dropped the kid on his head? He’d be shocked if she hadn’t tried to seduce Sam. “Did you turn her down?”

“Oh, hell no. Nothing like that. She’s known from day one that I’m gay.” Gross. Dean may like her, but Sam didn’t see the attraction. “I think it has to do with the fact that I am gay. Maybe she is worried about me touching him the wrong way. I think it’s because I jumped on her case about her total lack of involvement. She barely spends time with the kid.”

“What kind of mother do you think you’d be, Sam?” It was a fair question. If Sam was going to keep up the charade, so could he. If Sam wanted to pretend to be his mate, then it was something to ask. Lucifer couldn’t count the times he had released inside the mature body. If it had been his mate in bed with him for the last three weeks, he’d be a father in six months. 

“I don’t know.” A mother….. Would he be the mother? The concept was lost on him. Sam still couldn’t wrap his head around it. He trusted that Lucifer wouldn’t lie to him. Being Lucifer’s mate meant the man could possibly impregnate him magically or something like that. “I mean I’d like a family. The idea of having a kid doesn’t scare me. I might not be the best parent out there, but I’d do the best I could. The most important thing would be that I’d love any child I had unconditionally.”

“That is so sweet,” not really. It pissed him off to hear it. His own mate had been scared shitless of the prospect. Without ever coming out and saying it, Lucifer had known. Always debating that it wasn’t the right time. Their relationship was too new to bring a child into it. His Sam had freaked out about the prospect of bringing a life into the world. Hearing this imposter claim to be willing to love a child that HE would give him. It pissed him off. “Are you sure? What if I were to tell you that your natural scent is thicker than normal. Your temperature is three degrees higher as well. Good signs that your body is ripe, the magic in your blood at its peak. Would you tell me no if I were to ask if I could bend you over that counter and fuck you until you’re filled with my cum? Would you be willing to risk giving me a child, Sam?”

A child? Is that what Lucifer wanted? Was the man waiting for him to say no? Sam didn’t say no. He walked back to the stove, turning the burner completely off. It wouldn’t do to burn dinner. Was his body ripe to be impregnated? Did he want that? Shouldn’t he? He wasn’t sure. They had been going weeks without protection, each time they were risking it. What was one more time? He hadn’t cared the first night, and he didn’t care now. “Not over the counter but if you’ll be kind enough to down those jeans, right where you’re sitting is good enough.”

“No,” Lucifer undid the button and pushed the denim down his hips and onto the floor. The clothing was kicked off of his feet. To go all in, he yanked the shirt over his head and gave it a toss. The table would be in the way if he remained sitting forward. “Bend over the table.”

Gladly, Sam felt himself dripping at the command. Lucifer was the one to remove his pajama bottoms. He barely had time to reconsider and he was being impaled. By now he should be used to how driven the man was when it came to sex. At the drop of a hat his lover was ready to fuck. Sometimes they got around to foreplay, most of the time not. Too impatient for it. He didn’t care. This was the part he loved the most. The cock began to abuse his passage, the hips snapping like pistons. His ass was leaking, always with the leaking. The natural lubrication was collecting. The more that coated Lucifer’s cock, the more turned on his lover got. 

“Unbelievable, your ass already has my balls slick.” Lucifer gave the pert bottom a soft slap. Then another, his lover was really into it. Was it sex in the kitchen? “You like being fucked in the kitchen?” A light moan. The ass clenched as he drove right into Sam’s sweet spot on purpose. Fuck, his cock was coming out coated in white. More than usual and neither of them had orgasmed. Something had the tight passage swelling and squeezing him. So wet, it was amazing how turned on he had the beautiful male. “Feel good?”

“So good,” Sam arched his back to give better access. His hands were clenching the edge of the wood to keep himself from shifting. He wanted it, so bad. Lucifer’s words were bouncing around in his mind fueling the need. Was he really in some sort of fertile peak? He wanted it to be so. The idea of possibly having something he’d always thought would be impossible. He wanted the man to cum inside him, over and over. Lucifer was taking possession of his ass, “Fuck me, harder. Yes, harder.”

“Harder? You want me to cum inside you?” Lucifer gave a light pop. The muscles clamped down hard, near breaking his manhood in two. What had caused it? Not the slight slapping, he did it again to make sure. It warranted a moan, nothing more. Was it what he’d said? “That’s it. The idea of me filling you with my cum has your sweet hole foaming. Is that it? Does the idea of me splashing your hot insides with my seed make you hot? Do you want my cum, Sammy?”

“YES!” Sam exploded. He shot all over the table, the floor, and some went onto his foot from the harsh pounding he was receiving. The noises of their joining filled the room, the wet slapping of flesh on flesh, and the filthy sound of Lucifer’s cock driving into a shockingly drenched space. Sam didn’t care that it was messy or that he was sure he felt his asshole fucking squirt from the orgasm. Lucifer was coming with him. As his body released from the tension, his lover was sending spray after spray deep inside him. 

That was a first. Lucifer slowed down having the peak begin to wear off. Sam had made a mess on both of them. That had been, wow, was the only word to describe it. Short but life-changing. Whoever Sam truly was, the male was definitely into him. Shame he would have to end things soon. As soon as Castiel reported back with Anthony’s whereabouts. As soon as he knew where his enemy was, he was going to confront the man with his ruse. He was going to toss Sam right back at him and inform him that no matter what, he wasn’t ever going to fall for the lie again. His mate was dead, no matter how much he wished for the one in his arms to be the one. 

.  
.

What were they doing back? Not that Sam really cared. He’d rather be on dry land than stuck on a boat. He was confused. Now that they were back, Lucifer had denied his request to call Dean. His brother had to be thinking the worst by now. He got that it was impossible while on a boat, but two of them had cell phones. He wanted to call his brother to reassure Dean that he was good. Things could be better, but he was alive and fine. 

Sam wasn’t sure what to make of the two months he had spent on board the yacht. Lucifer was a caring, attentive, and amazing lover. They had no problem communicating and had spent countless hours getting to know one another. Despite all that, Sam felt like the man was holding him at arm’s length. Lucifer kept insisting that they were mates, that he was his fated one returned, but something was missing. It was tedious. The first time Sam had felt the pangs of rejection had been the second night they had slept together. He had tried to kiss the man and been denied. Twice after, he had made attempts. The third he had gotten yelled at for doing so. Lucifer didn’t kiss. The man swore he didn’t like kissing. Really? The man constantly kissed him all over, had no problem Frenching his fucking ass, but Sam wasn’t allowed to kiss him on the mouth? In bed he never wanted for anything; except the kissing. Lucifer was gentle, loving, and extremely hands on. Out of bed, he almost felt like a friend and not a lover. Which made him ponder what he was doing wrong. 

Sam adjusted his seat in the Lexus. They had been picked up by Gabriel. The short man didn’t look happy at being the one to do so. They’d been in the car for more than three hours. Not a word had been spoken since they were inside. “Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you back,” Lucifer was done with him. Castiel had called in with his report. A spy had been caught and tortured for information. The man had begged before crying, then had relented and told them what they needed to know. Who was Sam? That bastard had desecrated his love’s burial to create his company. Sam was Anthony’s pet project. A fucking nasty piece of work created by Rowena. His lover’s bones used to create the thing next to him. To alter this man’s appearance to look exactly like his Sam upon death. That didn’t change the part that had been played. “I am done playing this charade with you, Sam. But we both know that really isn’t your name, don’t we?”

What? Of course, it was. Sam tried to open his mouth to ask what the fuck was Lucifer getting at. A hand came down hard on his thigh to squeeze. Did the accusation have anything to do with the stank eyes Shorty was giving him? What was going on? “Of course, it is. Why the hell would I lie about my name?”

“We both know why.” Lucifer was glad that they were close to their destination. Anthony’s estate was just down the road. “Anthony should have known better than to try this trick twice. I was onto your little games from the start, Sam.”

The way he said Sam, like he was spitting out a vile piece of crap. Sam had no idea who this Anthony was and he hadn’t been playing any games. “What the hell are you talking about? I don’t know any Anthony and I’m so fucking confused right now. What do you think I’m doing? Last time I checked it was you and your men that took me from home. Not the other way around. If you thought I was playing some kind of joke on you, then why do it? You’re the one that came after me claiming that I belong to you.”

“Of course, I did.” Lucifer tightened his hold, aiming to cause the pain that couldn’t be held back. “Anthony made sure I knew all about you. He dangled you right in front of my damn nose knowing I’d take the bait. From the moment I saw you, I knew exactly what you were. I’m no fool, kid. You can report back to Anthony. You can let him know that if he wishes for someone to pretend to be my Sam, then send a better copy. You fall very short of the original. You are nothing like my Sam. Next time, do better if you expect to make someone want you. Now, get out of my fucking car.”

What? Here? Sam looked around. The vehicle was pulling off the side of the road. He couldn’t get out here. “Fine, if you don’t want me then I get it. I’m so fucking sorry if I fell short of your expectations. You can’t dump me out here, it’s in the middle of nowhere.”

“Nice try, kiddo.” Gabriel could since the inner struggle. Lucifer was barely holding it together. The kid needed to leave. Luckily, they had discovered the truth soon enough. Another fucking con to emotionally attack his brother. Not this time, “Get out of the car or I’ll shoot you.”

No way. Sam paused, the rebuttal caught in his throat. Shorty had his hand on the butt of a gun. It was get shot in the car or hop out and hope he didn’t die of dehydration down the deserted highway. He turned to his lover to plea for something. Not this. “Please, Lucifer, don’t do this. I have never lied to you.”

“You just won’t quit.” Lucifer hated the little shit. More so than Anthony at the moment. Still trying to pull one over on him. Fine, he would show the little fucker the error of his way. “Very well, Sam. Since you want to keep insisting that you aren’t lying to me. Did Anthony warn you what would happen if I tried to reclaim you to strengthen our bond? Did he take the time to tell you about the last one he sent? When one of my kind actually claims their mate, we bite them. Hence the fake marks on your throat. My fangs produce a toxin to warn others that my mate belongs to me. For my kind it is merely a hindrance. To a human or to you, it is deadly. Only my real mate is completely immune to it. Which is why the last Sam that was thrown at me died a fucking horrible death. So how about it, Sam? Shall we strengthen our bond?”

Why did Sam get the feeling it was no longer a question about what he wanted? The malicious intent in Lucifer’s eyes was clear. The bite could kill him if he really wasn’t Lucifer’s mate. That made Sam worry. He was merely going on what he’d been told by Lucifer. Never had he claimed to be anything. He just knew what he felt and right now he was about to piss his pants. Too late. He tried to reach for the door to get out of the car. A hand grabbed him by the hair, slamming his skull into the window. It shattered under the impact. That wasn’t the worst of it. Sam cried out having his head yanked to the side as a knee drove into his stomach. 

“You asked for this,” Lucifer ignored Gabriel’s warning. The fucking brat had been warned, he had brought it on himself. Trying to flee at the last moment once he realized that his lying could have fatal consequences. Too late, this Sam could die too for all he cared. He hated him because of what he represented and Sam’s part in pretending to be the love he had lost. A gentle bite would have been sufficient in injecting the venom to make the boy his or die in this case. Just slightly extending his fangs to puncture the skin. 

Fuck! Sam saw his death and regretted ever believing for a moment that he could be someone special to the monster. The damn fangs were definitely lethal. He tensed seeing the deadly teeth sliding free of the man’s gums. They had to be over three inches, the tips tinged blue. He closed his eyes, knowing it was coming. There was no way to prepare for it. Sam screamed at the top of his lungs. The pain was the worst thing he’d ever felt in his life. Worse than the time he had broken his arm. Or when he had gotten his toenail stuck in the bicycle prong. The pain shot through every nerve, streaking down from his neck to fan out like a spider’s web. He felt the rush of his blood, the intense heat of something entering where the fangs had sunk deep. Most of all, he could feel the man’s undeniable hatred. That was what hurt the most. It was a tangible feeling coursing through his soul, slamming into his heart, and destroying any desire to fight. The bite tore, the wound being ripped open further with a jerk of Lucifer’s head. Sam could feel his life’s blood pooling out. A hot tongue licked across his skin. 

After what felt like years, Sam heard the click behind his head. The door was pulled open behind him and hands were pulling him back. His body was limp in the hold. Lucifer was in his gaze, the man’s face covered in crimson. The unforgivable feel of the ground met him. He was being dragged further from the vehicle. Darkness was trying to take hold of him. The pain was too much, he whimpered at the crushing weight settling upon his heart. He was carelessly tossed onto the dirt. Sam didn’t bother to keep himself from eating it or making sure he landed in a comfortable position. Hearing Gabriel tell him that it will end in a few minutes wasn’t reassuring. They were leaving him here to die on the side of the road. 

What had he done to deserve this? Sam couldn’t hold it in any longer. The sob broke free. The pain in his shoulder had lessened since Lucifer’s fangs had been removed. That was no longer present, but Sam still felt like his heart was tearing in two, literally. He foolishly called out for the man as the vehicle sped off, slinging dirt towards him. Being denounced, attacked, and then discarded; Sam began to weep. He felt like his entire world had just fallen out from under him. Lucifer hadn’t been lying. Within moments, he would surely die from a broken heart. 

.  
.

Okay I wrote this in one night soooo please tell me what you thought if you took the time to read it. Sorry for any mistakes at the end of a 16 hour shift it is bound to happen. Thx!


	2. Found What Was Lost (Lucifer)

A/N: I know, it took me months to get this damn thing done. I redid it like four times before I said fuck it, I'm not doing it again. Then I had to edit it. I'm still working or trying to and I am still going to school with all other shit in my life. But I have another one-shot I want to get to working on and other ones to finish. Hope you enjoy it. Also if you want to see Sam paired with someone with a certain scenario, I may be willing to give it a shot. Please comment and thank you. Stay safe!

Title: Found What Was Lost

Pairing: Lucifer & Sam

Word Count: Approx 20,000

Rating: Mature/Explicit

Summary: Second part of Lost What's Found. (Chapter 1)

Warnings: Language, M/M, Anal Sex, Self-lubrication, some violence. 

Disclaimer: Don't own it and I'm still fucking broke

.  
.  
.

“Don’t, I am immune to your charms.” As if the old man inside the home wouldn’t recognize them. They had already hit the house twice during their rounds. Among the many costumes running around tonight there weren’t that many female Batman. In the last two hours Dean had counted two others with the same costume but both children had been boys. His was the only one that had a long brown braid in the back. There was no way for it to be tucked underneath the cotton head piece. She wouldn’t let him tuck it underneath the cape. “We are going to head down this last street then we are going to call it a night.”

“But they aren’t full.” Both bags were held up for inspection. They needed more. She wanted more candy. Why were they getting only one piece of candy? She liked the houses that let them grab a handful. Her cousin always got more because his hands were bigger than hers. “Jack has more.”

Right. This again. Dean mentally rolled his eyes at the pouting. Looking towards his company he realized that he wasn’t going to be receiving any assistance this time. Thank you, Sammy! It was damn near impossible to resist the angelic face as it took on the sorrowful expression. “Maybe, but that is okay. Don’t forget that we have a lot of candy at home. Whatever is left will be split between you both. If there isn’t much, then your uncle will go to the store tomorrow and buy some more.”

Like hell he would. Sam wasn’t buying them any more candy. The bags had been projects made at home for the upcoming holiday. Bobby had brought home an activity kit along with a set of pillowcases to be used. Dean may not have any restraint, but he had plenty. Why was it always his place to be the bad parent? What he should do is buy a dozen bags of candy and hand them to her. Let her eat the entire load and his brother could deal with the aftermath. It may not make her sick, but she’d be bouncing off of the walls for days. No way was he going to allow his own child to consume all that sugar. Standing quietly next to Batman was Superman. The two had decided on the costumes after watching the Justice League cartoon. “How about we finish the last street and we can go get an ice cream. How does that sound, buddy?”

“Okay,” Jack shrugged. He would give her some of his candy. All he wanted were the candy bars. He didn’t like the stuff you had to suck on or the powder. If they went to get ice cream, he would ask for a hamburger as well. “Can we get something to eat too?”

“Sure thing,” Sam placed a hand on the back of his son’s hair to direct the way. It bothered him to watch all of the small children running around without adult supervision. Some parents sat in the vehicles while the kids ran up and down the street. He may be overprotective, but he’d rather not risk someone grabbing his child. Normal predators did not worry him. He was more concerned about those that would specifically target Jack for what he was. Not just his son, but his niece as well. At least he knew who had fathered his baby. After passing out that day, he had woken up to the rain. He had managed to get to his feet and stumble onto the road. His heart had stopped as the vehicle had pulled up along side him. The two men had grabbed him and placed him inside. The house they had driven to wasn’t that far away. At the time he hadn’t cared what they wanted with him. He had just been left to die in a ditch. Before he was fully out of the vehicle, Dean had come running out of the home to greet him. Moments later, he had come face to face with ‘Anthony’. The man that Lucifer hated and was their enemy was the very same man that had always taken care of them from afar. The older man that had been there after they had been abandoned. Dean had explained everything to him that day. It took a lot to swallow that he was a reincarnation. A soul reborn. Reborn perhaps but that didn’t make him the same Samuel that had once betrayed his people for a monster. “Whatever you want.”

And he was the pushover. Dean chuckled as the pair raced up the walkway of the next house. Years ago, he had known that he would one day want a child of his own. Knowing everything hadn’t changed anything. Dean could recall the day Bobby had found him. He’d been seventeen and had ran away from the last foster home. He knew at the time he couldn’t do anything for Sam. Unlike him, his brother had landed in a nice place. Not a family that took in as many kids as possible for free labor on their farm. Sam had ended up with a family that took care of the children they were fostering. Bobby had found him dirty, hungry and sitting in an alley. The man had brought him to the estate. He had learned why he and his brother were different from others. Why John Winchester hadn’t been able to handle it. He had looked Bobby in the face and demanded that neither he or Sammy be dragged into their problems. The grumpy old man had agreed. Had done more by setting Dean up with a job, plus a hefty account to live on. The moment Dean had turned eighteen he had gone to get his brother. Strings had been pulled so there wouldn’t be an issue with getting Sammy out of the system. From that day forward, Dean had tried to give his brother a normal life. That was until their past lives had caught up to them. While he was just a warrior, his brother was one of their bishops. There was no getting past who they were. “Ice cream?”

“Get the balls to tell her no and I won’t have to distract her with food.” Sam snapped beneath his breath. Better food than sugar. Both kids shared Dean’s appetite when it came to unhealthy food. They hated anything green but put a fucking hamburger in front of them and it was like watching a pack of rabid hyenas go to town on a crippled gazelle.

“Screw you,” Dean gave her a reassuring smile as the old lady instructed the two to get as much as they wanted from the large bowl of candy. Yeah, he had a problem with telling her no. Two years ago he had been faced with the real possibility of losing the only family he had. Having Sam disappear like that, it had crushed him. Bobby had reassured him that Lucifer would not hurt Sam. Sam had been returned to him alive but not the same. Things had changed. A friend of Bobby’s had confirmed that Sam was pregnant. Fucking pregnant and mated of all things. Learning that his baby brother was expecting a baby, Dean had gotten so pissed off he had decided that the best way to handle the news was to go get drunk off his ass. So he had driven to a gay club fifty miles out of town. While blitzed out of his mind and letting some punk with a pink mohawk fondle his ass, he had looked up to find bright blue eyes watching him. The stranger had eventually waltzed over to cut in. Thirty minutes of dancing, Dean hadn’t bothered to get a name. He willingly let the man steer him into one of the stalls. Not needing romance, just release, their pants had been pushed down in a matter of seconds. He had almost bitched when the hot male had pushed him face first into the cold metal. Dean didn’t bottom. He had detected the reek of too much booze on the man’s breath as he was crowded from behind. The bit of prepping had been done with spit and fingers. It wasn’t until the huge cock had begun to spear him that he realized that the man was going without protection. The order to stop had been replaced with a girlish scream from being fucked by a horse. There hadn’t been any consideration for anyone else using the toilet. The strong grip on his hip kept him from moving, as well as the fingers around his throat. Approximately three minutes of being plowed like a cheap whore and Dean had blown all over the wall. 

What happened after was entirely his own fault. Dean hadn’t realized that he was whimpering or screaming loud enough to cause someone to run out to fetch the rented security. All he had been able to focus on was the intense pleasure and the feeling of being fucked so hard. There should have been warning bells having the presence of sharp teeth scraping along his throat. The way he was being held immobile during the sex. One second, he was shaking from having the best orgasm of his life, the next was filed with others screaming. The stall door had been kicked open. His stranger had been yanked off of him. Two guards had begun fighting his lover without bothering to ask questions. All hell had broken loose when a guard was literally thrown through a wall. The few patrons standing about decided to assist in holding down the stranger. Dean had fumbled to get his pants back up and moved out of the way. Confusion, it was what he’d blame it on. Hearing the sirens. Knowing that he couldn’t afford to get questioned by the police. Not when there were those searching for him. People were looking for Sam. They would use him to get to Sam. He had raced out of there, jumped inside Baby, and had driven faster than the law allowed. He hadn’t been allowed to formally break things off with Lisa because it had been too dangerous to go back to the house. Bobby had given the woman some cash to get a new start but wouldn’t let him talk to her. Which was fine, but it had been grilled into his head that he should lay low. Being arrested was not on his to-do list. They had to jump the guy for fucking in public. Dean was just glad that the guards hadn’t bothered to grab him. 

It was two weeks later that he had beaten Sam to the toilet. His brother had puked in the sink while he hugged the bowl. Dean had laughed it off saying it was sympathy morning sickness. It wasn’t until weeks later when his six pack had turned into a muffin top that he began to question what was wrong. The physician had examined him after an appointment with his brother. He was about three weeks behind Sam. Dean didn’t need to know how far he was to realize when it had happened. There was only one man it could belong to. The one that had pinned him in a bathroom and had made him see stars. Listening to Bobby explain that the same rules applied as they did with Sam had fucking pissed him off. Not a stretch to believe that his stranger wasn’t human. Not with how easy it had been to throw a three-hundred-pound man through a brick wall. To know that the only way he could become pregnant was due to his being the asshole’s mate was another. Just like this Lucifer, the asshole had fucked him without any consideration of the outcome. He didn’t even have a name. All he knew was that the man was one of ‘them’ and finding out who he ‘belonged’ to was too dangerous. A part of Dean had always hoped that the man would find him. “Okay, that’s enough. Leave some for the other kids, Mare.”

“Kay, thank you.” Mary waved bye to the nice lady. She had gotten three handfuls. She liked Trick -or- Treating. She raced back happily, “See how much I got?”

“I did,” Dean reached his hand out for her to grab. He would be concerned about the accelerated pregnancy and how quickly she was growing, but it was par with Jack. He had carried for six months, same as Sam. At a year old, the children had grown as if five years had gone by instead. They were hybrids, something that had never been done before. Normal humans were different. He wasn’t a normal human, neither was Sam. Their growth had slowed almost to a halt in the last three months. Dean was glad. He wanted to enjoy the years she was a little kid. “Are you going to share with me later?”

“Nope,” it was all hers. “Uncle Sam can buy you some candy and you can share his.”

“Your uncle doesn’t eat candy.” Dean noticed the two men three seconds before Sam did. Without a word, he reached down to lift her into his arms. The pair were walking towards them on the opposite side of the street. “Poughkeepsie.”

Sam swept up Jack. His son held on hearing the word. The car was several streets over. Was it too much to ask to enjoy one day without having to deal with this shit? They had driven half a state away to get away from the threat. The night was being cut short. It may be for nothing. The pair didn’t hasten to follow. Could be a pair of pervs looking for a normal child to kidnap. Sam hoped that wasn’t the case either. Not with how lax some of the parents were being. They had stressed the need to be careful when out to the children. They knew they were different. Whenever Mare got upset, scales would appear all over her skin. Jack rarely lost his temper but was having issues with his magic. “Got the keys?”

“Got them,” Dean didn’t want to resort to fighting on the streets. He’d kill without thinking twice if they tried anything. Their enemies wanted Sam. Bobby had stressed it enough in the last two years. It was the reason they rarely went out. He chanced a glance backwards; they had a camera. They were taking fucking pictures of them. If they were spying, the question was who were they spying for?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The meeting place reeked of manure. The old barn was condemned, boarded up to keep idiots from stepping inside the death trap. Stray cattle roamed the land. It had taken an hour of driving thru the desert to get here. This was the location that had been given. A neutral zone that granted view of any ambush that may be lying in wait. They had come by car, but there was plenty of room to take flight if things got dangerous. Castiel shifted his shoulders, regretting wearing his coat as the heat beat down. He didn’t like it. “Do you smell anything?”

“No, I don’t.” Lucifer responded. Nothing except cattle and the fumes caused by their vehicle. The faint dust was seen in the distance as another vehicle approached the empty lot. Would it be his enemy? He had agreed to this meeting. Each could bring one other along for the talk. Would Anthony really show himself? The messenger swore that it would be the man himself to show. Whatever needed to be said was too important to be said by another. If it was a trap, the man would die today. The vehicle was coming closer, right on time. He would hear what they had to say. 

“Do you really expect him to show?” The man wouldn’t show. Castiel wouldn’t let anyone be the one to protect Lucifer’s back. The only one he trusted was Gabriel, but Meg was expecting again. He was also better suited for an ambush. He didn’t have a problem killing someone that was threatening his family. “You only saw him once centuries ago. How are you going to recognize him?”

“Oh, I’ll know.” Lucifer had his ways. If the man showed, he had questions of his own. Like how the hell the freak kept making replicas of his mate. How many corpses would he have to leave behind before it became clear that he wasn’t going to fall for the same old trick? He was getting fed up with the deception. The Cadillac pulled up and turned back around before stopping. Only two men stepped out. The driver was a young male with bright red hair. The other, seeing the man again brought back memories best left forgotten. A war. A fight to the death. The day he had killed his greatest enemy. The one that had ordered the death of his mate. Then there was the one that had carried it out. The one that had brought assassins to his home. Had slain half of his people. “You aren’t Anthony!”

“Excuse me, I think I of all people would know who I am.” Anthony clasped his hands in front of him. That was the signal. The extra was the first to feel the sting of the dart. The beast swore feeling the prick in his neck. It was done. If he had known that it would be this simple, he would have sent in the invite years ago. Lucifer turned at his man’s cry of fury. The dart struck the back of Lucifer’s shoulder. The drug was potent enough to put down a dinosaur. A dragon wouldn’t be able to resist its effects. “Oh, you mean I’m not the Anthony you maimed centuries ago. Nope, that wouldn’t be me.”

“You set me up,” Lucifer snatched the damn thing from his flesh. Where had it come from? A man was coming out of the barn. It had been clear when they had checked. They had missed someone. He reached out to catch his brother, “I got you.”

“No, you don’t. You can’t shift,” Anthony sighed at the attempt. The large black wing expanded from the man’s back. Then shrank back inside. He would give an E for effort. The drug was fast acting, he had made sure of it. He wasn’t going to let Lucifer spoil his plans. Seeing as the plan was at a standstill, he would simply use the dragon to get what he wanted. 

“Cas,” Lucifer tried again. His brother was now dead weight in his hold. His vision was beginning to blur as his limbs began to tingle. It was a trap and he had walked right into it. So focused on ending the constant reminders of his love, he had just handed himself over to the enemy. The laughter was disheartening as the world went black. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

The rattle of chain announced that the second of the duo was waking up. It had been years since the strength of those chains had been tested. The creak of the concrete trying to give way was testament to what kind of power his guests had. Both were up and trying to pull the chains from the walls. Anthony didn’t concern himself with looking back at the pair. Those chains were enchanted not to break. “If you behave, I will consider calling up for some food. That drug took two days to wear off and I’m sure you must be famished by now. Your kind does eat more than humans, correct?”

“Don’t bother, I’ll be snacking on your corpse soon enough.” Lucifer roared as the chains refused to break under the strain. Why were they still alive? He still didn’t recognize the fucker that had shown up for their meeting. Where was Anthony? “You aren’t Anthony! Where is he?”

“I am Anthony,” Anthony slammed down the syringe in his palm. He hated dealing with animals. “I am not the coward you fought in the war. I never claimed to be. My mother named me after the great general. So calling me Anthony is not a lie, it is my name. It was given to me the day I was born. I was there the day you killed our people. I saw you attack the man my mother adored. I even begged him to retaliate afterwards.”

“I don’t care.” Lucifer was confused. Which Anthony was responsible for the many attacks on his people for the last six decades? Which one was causing his life so much grief? The old general or the young upstart? “Because it means you are nothing but a sorry replacement.”

“WRONG!” Anthony swabbed the area for surgery. His latest victim was a far cry from what he needed but the pickings had been slim. Maybe with Lucifer here he would finally have his answers. He would learn why his experiments kept fucking failing. “That coward refused my idea. He went on how your rage was justified and that we had been in the wrong. He told me the war was over and that your kind should be allowed to live in peace. How could I do that? How could I let it go when you took away the only thing I ever wanted?”

“Come again? We’ve never met before the other day, you little bitch. How the hell did I take anything from you?” Lucifer wanted to snap his neck. The man was about the same size as Cas. There was no way to gauge his power without actually fighting him. There had to be a way out of these chains. Gabe would realize that something had gone wrong. He and Cas were still wearing their earring, so they were being tracked. Any minute now his men would be coming in to fetch him. Until then, he would get a few answers. 

Iodine was rubbed over the chest area he was going to use for the incision. Anthony focused on his work, “You took Samuel. He was supposed to be mine. The week he went missing his father had finally agreed to my father’s request. We grew up together, he and I. We were to be wed. Our union wouldn’t have been traditional, but I had risen enough in the ranks to be suitable for Samuel. I did all that work to be good enough in his father’s eyes and you sweep in and lure him away. You stole the only thing I have ever loved. His execution was ordered because you forced yourself on him. It is your fault he was killed.”

“I didn’t order his death.” Lucifer had never asked about Samuel’s life before him. His mate hadn’t wanted to discuss it. Samuel had told him that he had saved him from a terrible fate. That had been enough. They had been in love, “I loved him.”

“That right there is the reason you didn’t deserve him. You loved him. I love him still!” Anthony went in search of his stash. It was where he had left it last time. His men knew not to come down to his workshop. This was his sanctuary, his domain. He placed the metal container on the metal tray. His supplies were getting low. At most he’d have enough left for two more attempts. “That is why you are going to tell me what you did to him.”

“I claimed him. He was mine, not yours.” Lucifer examined the strange surgery taking place before him. He had a feeling he knew what he was about to witness. The body upon the slab was male. A brunette of about six feet in height. The form was very slender, almost gaunt. “How do you make them?”

“You will see. I must thank you for being kind enough to bury him where I could find him.” Anthony withdrew one of the two remaining ribs. It would take time to turn it into a fine powder. 

“You desecrated his grave.” Castiel stopped struggled seeing the bone being placed in a bowl. That was horrifying. That was Samuel’s bones being ground up. How could the man claim to love him and do that? “You dug him up so you could use his remains.”

“I did,” Anthony saw no reason not to admit to it. It was the only way to have his Samuel back. “My first attempt I got really close to the real thing. For a few days he stayed by my side, but then he ran. I spent a lot of manpower trying to find him. Then I found out that you had him. I was going to take him back, but you killed him.”

“Your first replica wanted to be my Sam so much he begged for me to claim him.” Lucifer gagged at the stench coming from that petri dish. “I was correct, you sent that first Sam to me. You sent all the others as well.”

“NO! NO! NO! NO!” Bone forgotten; Anthony stalked towards the monster that has continued to make his life hell over the years. Before he was through, he would have his Samuel back and this creature and all of his kind would be exterminated. “He was meant to be mine, All of them! They weren’t meant for you. But every time I bring him back to me, it is always you. Eventually they try to find a way to escape and try to find you. That nasty mark you put on my Samuel is constantly interfering. I can’t revive the entire body, just mimic it. Even then, he wants you.”

“What?” That was, there were no words. Lucifer had no idea what to say. If that was true, then that meant all of the replicas that had come to him, none of them had known that they weren’t really Sam. Whatever magic was being used to create them, they had no idea. They came to with the desire to be with him. No memories because those couldn’t be passed on. It was the mark he had placed upon Samuel’s original body that was present every time the man used the bones to create his replicas. That meant they were innocent of any trickery. Just victims of this man’s strange fantasies. “How many did you make?”

“Possibly over a hundred in total.” Anthony had lost count. He had used up most of the bones for the attempts. “Most I killed on my own I’m afraid. They fought me. They didn’t want to be with me. The hold you had was too strong. I keep changing it, but nothing fixes it. So you either tell me how to get rid of the claim you have or I kill you and see if that works. Either way, I’m good.”

“Kill me, because you will never have Sam.” Lucifer wouldn’t release the claim if he could. In death Samuel still belonged to him. It bothered him to know that the replicas had no actual part in the deception. They had died because of this man’s obsession. No, those men had died the moment the asshole had turned them into someone else. Who they really were ceased to exist. “They die with me because while you may manipulate their flesh to look like Sam, they will never be Sam. He is dead. While I enjoyed the company of two of them for a time, they fell short of the original.”

“Two?” How many again? Anthony paused with the grinder mid-stroke hearing it. “You had my original for months, this I know. Then you killed him with your nasty saliva. The ones between then and up until three years ago, I always killed them before they found you. Two I made this year got out and made it to you. Thank you, for getting rid of them for me. With the move it has been hard to keep them locked up.” 

“Liar,” Lucifer swallowed the pain. His thumb had just dislocated. He watched as the man dropped the tool. What? He was glad for it. He had no desire to watch that thing become Sam. 

“You enjoyed the company of two of them.” Anthony looked for his phone. He didn’t think Lucifer would lie about it. It couldn’t be true. Someone had fucking lied to him! And it wasn’t his hostage. Only one of his clones had disappeared long enough to spend more than a few hours in Lucifer’s presence. It would explain why the last few spells hadn’t worked. He had tried to summon all of Sam back from the dead. “I can’t summon a soul that has already been reborn. That is why it isn’t working now. The witch swore it would work, but it didn’t. Thank you, now I need not waste my time on this thing.” 

Why not? Castiel heard his own thumb pop out of socket. The noise went unheeded by their captor. The man was too busy dialing someone on his phone. What was so important? His hand slid free of the cuff, but they couldn’t do much with just one free hand. 

Anthony smiled seeing the free hand. Figures, he should have known the chains wouldn’t hold them for long. It didn’t matter, he was leaving. “Stan, meet me in ten minutes. Contact the others as soon as I hang up. We are going to move on Singer. Why? The old man has been keeping something very important from us. That’s right, he has been lying his ass off. He has a bishop in his ranks. He has my Samuel.” 

Singer had who? Lucifer yanked on the cuffed hand. What the hell? The cuff magically appeared around his wrist. This time it was tighter, “Gonna leave without finishing your toy?”

“Yep,” Anthony saw no reason not to be honest about it. If Lucifer had enjoyed a Sam recently then he had been lied to by Singer. They had all sensed it the night a bishop had come into power. That old fool had told them it was a fluke, there wasn’t a bishop. The last two attempts had risen soulless. The spell had ripped out the original soul to make room for Samuel’s. Vacant shells, both of them. That had to be because Samuel’s soul had already returned to this world. “I’ll share. The last two and this one, I removed the original soul so I could bring Samuel’s back. They woke but were vacant shells. No soul. The only way for it to fail would be his soul was no longer in Heaven or Hell. Only one of my clones was with you long enough to be fucked. My Samuel has been reborn, and I know who has him. Not that you need to concern yourself with it. You’ll be dead very soon.”

“You bastard,” Lucifer wanted to kill him. The fucker ran and they both heard the latch being thrown on the opposite side of the door. They needed to get out of here. The metal was practically digging into his flesh at this point. “Can you get both off at the same time?”

“I can try,” Castiel swore at how tight it had become. “Don’t think about it. It has to be a lie. He said it to get to you. It can’t be true.”

“If it is?” Lucifer tugged on the chain itself. Where the fuck was Gabe? Why hadn’t a team arrived to help them out? What the fuck was keeping the others? “He seemed genuinely shocked when I mentioned two of them. What if he didn’t send one of them?”

“You killed both of them. You said it yourself, he died.” Castiel walked to the wall to where the chains were attached. There were strange markings, a spell. The magic would keep them chained. 

“I said I bit him, and Gabe threw him out.” Lucifer panted with the strain. Over two years had gone by since then. He had thought about it every day. The Sam he had left on the side of the road to die. Someone innocent and he had left him there to die a horrible death. 

“You didn’t wait around to watch him die,” Castiel would kick the imp in his balls later. Gabe had reassured him that Sam had died. Was that Sam still alive? There was no way for him to be alive. “What are the chances? Think about it, he wasn’t your Sam. It would kill him.”

“I wanted him to be,” there, he had said it. Lucifer knew it was a bad time to share. They were trapped in a madman’s dungeon and had no idea how to get out. “After so long I finally felt something. He.. he was different. It was like having my Samuel back again. Except it was better. I felt horrible for thinking it at the time, but I did. That is why I didn’t bite him while we were together. I knew he wasn’t the real thing. Despite that, I wanted to keep him. I got pissed when I thought he was lying to me. It felt so real. I killed at least three that had no idea what had been done to them. Possibly a fourth. I shouldn’t have bitten him. I should have kept him like I wanted to. I didn’t want it to matter that he wasn’t my Samuel. I ruined it. I attacked him. I allowed Gabe to pull him from the car and throw him aside. I left him there. I did it because I felt guilty. I hated myself for wanting to love another.”

“That isn’t your fault, you didn’t know.” Castiel stopped trying to get free to offer some comfort. They hadn’t known. Their intel had been good, sort of. The clones did belong to Anthony. Was that Sam not one of the clones? “You can’t focus on that right now. What if he wasn’t lying to get a rise out of you? What if your Samuel is out there somewhere? If he is, then you just told Anthony about him. It means he is going to stop trying to create a fake one because he is going to go after the original. We need to get out of here. Focus on that.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

(2 months later)

“Don’t try to move just yet.” Bobby latched the strap across the broad chest. Both were lucky to be alive. He gave the go ahead for the needle to be replaced. There was no telling how long both had been down there without food or water. Left for dead. The brunette was in better shape than the blonde. It was hard to tell who they were with all that scruff on their faces. Lizards, both of them. They had been found yesterday during the raid. That poser had kept them locked in that cellar for lord knew what reason. Maybe because of what they were. The place had been burnt to the ground after they freed the captives. He wanted both to pull through so he could question them fully. That shit had tried to attack his home repeatedly and he had a feeling he knew why. They were after Sammy. Their kind was scattered, living in tiny sects. Whatever clan held a Bishop could reclaim power. 

“Where?” Castiel got the single word out. His throat no longer felt like sandpaper. It still hurt to speak. How long? They had lost count of the days. They had been left to rot in that cell. Every time their bonds broke, they reappeared to keep them prisoner. He recalled falling asleep to the sound of Lucifer’s weeping. It had broken his heart being unable to reassure him that they would escape. To reassure his brother that if Sam was alive, he was safe. 

“Somewhere safe, kid.” Bobby instructed her to give him something for the pain. It would most likely put him back asleep, but it was for the best. They were lucky to have hands. Both had deep indents in their wrists where the metal had dug deep. “We found ya in a raid. Just rest.”

“Lucifer?” Castiel didn’t see him. Was his brother safe as well? He ached all over. So long without food or water. He should be dead. There had been moisture that would flow down the crack in the walls during a hard storm. Every few days it would rain to give them a bit to drink. He had been so hungry. His body wanting to give up the will to live. Lucifer had coaxed him into drinking from him. The fresh blood had kept him nourished enough to hold on. It hadn’t come without a price. “My brother.”

“Here too. He’s sedated and he is receiving medication and fluids.” Bobby got him to calm down. That was who was underneath that hair? That pathetic creature was the world’s second powerful dragon? What had happened to him? “Don’t worry, he is safe too. Relax and try to get some sleep.” 

“He’s sedated. He should sleep for some time.” Jodi gave an extra shot to force both men to remain out for another day while the fluids did their job. Besides the wounds on the wrist, both were uninjured. The blond had faint scarring on the left bicep, but it had already healed over. “Where are you going?” 

“I’ll be back in a moment.” Bobby gave the guard a nod as he walked out. He exited the wing and headed for the main house. He knew where to find Sam. The cries of excited children filled his home. The boys were in the backyard so the children could play. He hadn’t known who he was bringing into his home. They had found the two imprisoned and had acted to spare them. He had heard rumors of Lucifer missing. These things he tried to keep from reaching Sam’s ears. He didn’t need the young man worrying over such things. “Boys, got a minute?”

“Sure,” Dean tossed the ball back to the pair. He gave the look, so they wouldn’t be disturbed. He had heard rumors of the raid earlier today. He couldn’t participate but he liked to be informed. “What’s up, old man?”

“Show a little respect, boy.” Bobby lectured him. He may not be their father but dammit, he was the closest thing they had to one. He waited until Sam was close enough to hear, “You may have heard that there was a raid earlier. It’s true. We found one of Anthony’s hideouts and torched it to the ground. While there we found two men that were being kept in the cellar. Jodi guesses that they were trapped down there for a few months without any kind of nourishment. They aren’t human.”

“No shit.” Dean stretched to get the kink from his back. “What did you do with them?”

“I brought them here.” Bobby wasn’t sure if that was Lucifer or not. Best to play it like it was. “I got Jodi tending to them in the South Wing. I have no idea who they are, and they are too ill to speak. Yet, one of them mentioned a name. There is a chance that one of them is Lucifer.”

“Lucifer? Jack, stay in this room.” As in his Lucifer? Sam barely saw the nod. He wasn’t deaf. He had heard the rumors that the man hadn’t been seen in weeks if not longer. They couldn’t keep him in the dark no matter how much they tried. If the father of his son was here, he had the right to know. The man had been an asshole to him, but it was still Jack’s father. Technically, it was his mate. The man had claimed him, and he had survived it. The man that had used Bobby’s former fame to create an army was behind this. Bobby may have been the General to bring about his death in a previous life, but the man was the only real parent they knew. Any patients brought would be in the infirmary. His brother gave chase, tagging along. Sam wasn’t sure how he’d feel seeing the man again. What kind of condition was Lucifer in? What would he say to him? 

“Right, lets go see if your man is here.” Dean trailed behind Sam all the way there. He had no idea what Lucifer looked like. Or why he was even following. Jodi was the first person they spotted as they stepped inside the room. Monitors were beeping beside both beds. He spotted the hairy blonde, “Is he even alive?”

“Barely,” Jodi wasn’t an expert when it came to their anatomy. She’d never gotten the chance to study one that was alive. She was going on the basics here. “This one hasn’t woken up since we found them. The other woke up for a few minutes, but he’s in better shape.”

That was Lucifer. Sam could barely see any of his face beneath the beard. The hair was long and unkept. The once glorious body was sunken in. He was a fucking skeleton. Nothing like the man that had held him prisoner. He couldn’t imagine what he’d been through to put him in that kind of shape. “What is wrong with him?”

“Severely dehydrated and malnourished.” Jodi was sure he’d be fine in time. “I can’t find any wounds besides where they were being held. I don’t think those scars will ever heal. I have both on fluids, steroids, antibiotics, and something for the pain. Give it a few days and they should improve. What is wrong?”

The father of his child was about dead on the bed. It was horrible. The deep crevices in their wrists. Who would do that to a person? How long had they been kept prisoner? Why? Why not just kill them? Sam was grateful that they hadn’t been killed. He was still angry at Lucifer, but he didn’t want the man to die. Why wasn’t she looking at him? She was talking to Dean. “Dean?”

That was his stranger. Dean wouldn’t ever forget his face. He hadn’t been that drunk. With the short beard, he knew there was no mistake. That was the man that had taken him into that bathroom. “That’s Mary’s father.”

No, it isn’t. Sam shrank back at the announcement. Dean’s club buddy was Lucifer? The man had fucked his brother? That couldn’t be right. He thought only he could carry a child for him. That meant a couple weeks after he’d been tossed, Lucifer had gone looking for a piece of ass. “Are you serious?”

“Yes! He needs to shave but yes.” Dean had no idea what his name was, but that was him. He went next to the bed to make sure. He reached over to pry the eyelids open. “Yep, this is him. Mr. Blue Eyes.”

“You meant Castiel.” Sam felt the weight lift from his heart. His brother was looking at Castiel, not Lucifer. Mary belonged to the other man, not his. That was a relief. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if their children shared the same father. “That is Lucifer’s brother, Castiel.”

It was nice to have a name with a face. That was his baby-daddy. Dean glanced at the scruffy blonde again, “My guy is cuter.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Whatever was being inserted into the tube was burning as it entered his veins. Castiel kept the hiss at bay. He trusted that the nurse hadn’t put all the effort into nursing him back to health only to poison him days later. His host had left an hour ago. This Bobby Singer was being a gracious host. The first day he had woken up to find the man waiting on him, they had spent hours speaking to one another. He had explained what had occurred and who was behind it all. He had even informed him about Samuel’s bones being dug up and what had been done with them. He was thankful that the man hadn’t accused him of lying. The only thing that bothered him was the man refused to answer him when he had asked about the current Sam’s whereabouts. 

Was the Sam that had been kept on the boat a real reincarnation or had that been a ploy as well? Was Sam Winchester the real deal? He wanted something concrete before his brother decided to wake up. They had been saved from that hell. It wouldn’t matter if he couldn’t convince his brother that he hadn’t done the unthinkable. Lucifer was already dealing with enough guilt. He had informed Bobby of this as well. His brother was beside himself. To know he had killed victims that had been bewitched to think they were Sam. All for one man’s obsession. That left the question of whether or not Sam Winchester was alive and now mated to his brother. “Please, no more of the antibiotics. They constipate me.”

“Then I will give you some stool softener.” Jodi added the bag anyways. They needed to make sure those wrist wounds didn’t become infected. “Your wrists are still healing. Whatever magic was used was nasty. I don’t think you want to risk losing both hands. Better to be constipated than unable to wipe your own ass.”

“Charming,” Castiel grumbled but accepted that she was going to continue giving him the medication. He lifted his hand. The feeling in his fingers was not as it should be. He could feel them, yet they felt detached. Almost numb. He needed to shift to heal properly. He’d let her baby him for now. Lucifer was still out of it. 

“Knock, knock,” the door was open. Sam peeked around the corner to make sure it was safe to come inside. He did NOT want to step in if she was giving the man a sponge bath. He didn’t care how amazing Dean said he was in bed. “Is it okay if I come in?”

“Yes,” Jodi was finishing up. They were both set for a few hours. “I just gave him something to help him sleep. I say you have about half an hour at most before he falls asleep.”

“Thanks,” Sam stepped into the room. He felt self-conscious as the patient continued to stare at him like he’d grown three heads. It had to be a shock seeing him alive. He’d heard it all from Bobby. Why Lucifer had assumed he was playing a cruel joke on him. Pretending to be someone he wasn’t. The one responsible for all of the heartache Lucifer had suffered was now looking for him. “How are you feeling, Cas?”

Castiel wasn’t sure how he felt. Physically he was doing better. It was Sam coming into the room. Not just any Sam, but Lucifer’s. He could smell his brother’s scent clinging to the young man. It was faint, but it was there. So was the mark. More than just the mark, there was a gruesome scar. “Sam.”

Sam waited until Jodi left the room to give them privacy. He took a seat on the stool and scooted close enough that he wouldn’t have to raise his voice. They needed to talk. He had no idea what would happen between Lucifer and himself, but he knew what was going to happen between their brothers. “We need to talk.”

“You survived the bite,” Castiel remarked seeing the scar up close. His brother had whined about being vicious when he had tried to make the claim. Lucifer had warned him that he had torn instead of softly biting. Had inserted enough venom to kill within a minute. It was all true. The Sam they had taken had never been a replica made by Anthony. 

Hadn’t this already been realized? Sam didn’t want to discuss himself. “Yes, I did. Why are you so shocked? Thought you and Bobby already discussed the fact that this Anthony hadn’t created me like the others. Lucifer did bite me, so yes, I survived it. That means I am officially his mate. Get over it. I’m not here to talk about my relationship or lack of with your brother. I am here to talk about my brother, Dean.”

“Dean?” Castiel tried to put a face with the name. He couldn’t do it. He’d heard plenty about the brother. That was years ago when he had been investigating Samuel Winchester. He didn’t even know what this Dean looked like. Why did they need to talk about him? “What about him? I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of meeting him.”

“Yeah, probably not.” Sam already knew that they had never exchanged a greeting or names. That was the problem. “That doesn’t change the fact that you ran into him a little over two years ago in a sleazy club. My brother recognized you when you were brought in.”

A club. Castiel tried to recall meeting a Dean in a club. “It is possible. Every so often I like to visit certain establishments to drink. From your tone, this encounter did not leave a good impression on your brother. Was I rude to him while intoxicated?”

“No, far from it.” Sam hadn’t pegged Castiel for a lush. “He said you were smashed out of your mind. What bothers me is that you and he got a bit friendly in the bathroom. Let me speak plainly since you look confused. You. Fucked. My. Brother.”

“I did?” He had fucked Dean Winchester? He would have remembered that. Castiel couldn’t recall it. He could but couldn’t. Heading into the restroom was something he did often. No point in spending money on a hotel room when him and his partner were just looking for a quick release. If he thought about all the times he’d had sex in a public bathroom, it was several dozen. “I’m sorry. I am ashamed to admit that I have slept with several men in a public area.”

“And I thought Lucifer was bad.” Sam wouldn’t tell Dean that. Then again, both had fucked within an hour of meeting each other. They couldn’t really get upset about morals here. “Lack of morals aside, that isn’t why I’m lecturing you. I get why Lucifer ditched me. I’m still pissed about it, but I get it. You fucked my brother and that was it. You didn’t bother looking for him afterwards.”

Okay. Castiel didn’t want to piss Sam off. He was still weak and right now he could easily have his face beat in. He didn’t do repeats. There was only one he would have considered having another evening with. That young man hadn’t felt the same way seeing how fast he had fled after. “I apologize. I don’t want to be rude, but I don’t remember him. Your brother was just one of many, if he was one. I never seek any out for a repeat.”

“Yeah I get that.” Sam didn’t think someone that casually fucked in clubs would be all about repeats or a relationship. But his brother wasn’t just a casual fuck. Mary proved that. “I thought you guys were all about finding your mate. Lucifer had made it seem like a big deal. Why wouldn’t you want to see him again? Shouldn’t you be happy that you found him?”

“You seem to have misunderstood.” Castiel would give anything to find his mate. It hadn’t happened for him. That was the reason he used random hookups to appease his lusts. Being in a relationship with someone that wasn’t his mate wasn’t something he could do. It would be wrong to pretend to love someone when he could never truly commit to them. He was positive his mate had been lost long before he’d been able to find him. “If I had found my mate, I would have claimed him. I wouldn’t need to fuck strangers in clubs. I am sorry if your brother thought I would get in touch after, but it would be wrong to lead him on. He isn’t my mate so I could never commit to him.”

“Does your kind have double standards or something?” Sam knew his brother wouldn’t lie about it. If Dean said Castiel was the father, then he was the father. “Lucifer told me that only his mate could bear his offspring. Doesn’t the same apply to you? Isn’t your mate the only one that can have your child? That is how it works, right?”

“Yes, that is how it works.” It was the reason their mates were so precious to them. It was the same concept as their claiming marks. Their venom was deadly or toxic to anyone but their mates. Any child carried their essence, their blood. His seed could not take hold in another. “I don’t see what that has to do with your brother. Or my lack of not contacting him.”

“This is why,” Sam hadn’t exactly promised not to spill the beans. He had told Dean he just wanted to feel Castiel out. See what he remembered. Fuck that, the man needed to know. He thumbed through his phone to bring up the picture of Dean and Mary together. “This is my brother, Dean. That is his daughter, Mary. It’s like looking into a mirror, isn’t it? Some asshole that fucked my brother in a club bathroom managed to knock him up. He said things got a bit hectic, so he dashed. Doesn’t change the fact that he has a daughter that is approximately eighteen months old. Your daughter.”

His daughter? The little girl in the photo did look like him. The male in question, yes, he recognized him. The one that had gotten him arrested because the other patrons had confused their activities for something more sinister. The young man had been screaming too loud. “Is he sure? Is he certain that she is mine?”

“Are you fucking blind? Dean wouldn’t lie about something like that. He didn’t have a name for the guy until a few days ago. You are responsible.” Sam lowered his voice hearing the groan from the other bed. He didn’t wish to disturb Lucifer. Not yet. Let him get more rest. “I’m sure he will come down eventually to speak to you. I suggest you think about what it means. While I am here, I told Jodi I would do something with Lucifer’s stench. She’s only washed the limbs and wants me to do the rest.”

“Can you contact him and inform him that I wish to speak to him?” Castiel thought about it. That ‘lay’ had been different from the rest. He had enjoyed it more. He had been too drunk to realize what it had meant at the time. His mate, he had taken his mate in a public bathroom. He had abandoned him, “Please.”

“Yeah, I’ll text him and see if he’ll come. Don’t hold your breath though. I am going to tend to Lucifer while you do whatever.” Sam sent Dean a quick text to let him know that the cat was out and that Castiel wanted to have a chat with him. He on the other hand had to wash sleeping beauty. His phone was shoved back into his back pocket. The supplies were already waiting on him on the tray table. He found the water to be lukewarm at this point. Too much time gossiping with Castiel. He dipped the rag into the water to get it soaked. The hair needed to be cut. That would have to wait until Lucifer was awake. For all he knew it was this way on purpose. Wiping the hair down took time. The beard had to go, he didn’t like it. The scissors were used to clip away at the nest growing out of Lucifer’s face. A cheap razor had been placed for him to use. Sam didn’t feel like heading up to his room to fetch his own. He was extra careful not to graze the skin. 

Castiel watched as the cloth was used to clean off the remaining cream. Sam left the room long enough to enter the connecting bathroom. The water was heard running. No one had offered to wash him. He heard the chime of the phone as Sam came back into the room. It had been over twenty minutes since he had asked to speak to Dean. The phone was removed out of the back pocket and glanced at. He wanted to ask what was up when the fingers flew across the screen to answer. Sam didn’t say anything but went back to washing his unconscious brother. As each section was cleaned, it was then dried before heading for the next. “Do you need help lifting him to get his back?”

“I got it,” Sam didn’t want help. He got Lucifer to his side making sure not to snag the arm that had the I.V. on the side bar. A hand held the weight up by the shoulder as he wiped down majority of the back. The extra blanket that had been placed down was pushed underneath to be removed in a few minutes. It was just as dirty as Lucifer’s back had been. Getting to the other side was easier. He was finally able to remove the filthy blanket. Just the front was left to wash. “Dean was making lunch for the kids. He just said he’ll be here as soon as he gets them down for their nap.”

“Kids?” Castiel asked sure he had heard kids instead of kid. “Does he have children with someone else? Is your brother still in a relationship with that human female?”

“What? No. He is single, and he only has Mary.” Sam answered the question. So Castiel did know about Dean’s previous relationship with Lisa. The grime was removed from Lucifer’s chest. There was dried blood caught up in the chest hair. “He is watching my son for me.”

“Your son,” All he got was a shrug. Sam’s son. Not his business. Castiel wasn’t going to grill him about it. It was Lucifer’s mess, his brother could sort it out. He didn’t see any foreseeable problems if the way his brother’s bathing said anything. A normal bathing would be done in haste to get the job done. Sam was being tender. The moment it was complete, a clean blanket was taken from the closet. What he wouldn’t give to have someone dress him and pet his hair. “He knows.”

Sam adjusted Lucifer’s arm after slipping the new gown on. He placed it across the stomach. The blanket was put at the feet. The toenails needed to be clipped, a task for someone else. He unrolled the cover until it was sure to keep the man warm. “What does he know?”

“That you may still be alive.” Castiel was indeed jealous. His own mate was taking forever to come speak to him. He wanted to see Dean and see if there was a chance to discuss their evening together. Sam was tucking his brother in, “The thought of you still being alive has damaged him mentally. What I’m trying to say is that the guilt has been eating at him. The idea that you are his mate, that he hurt you, and left you there. You say you understand why he did it. Are you willing to forgive him?”

“I already have,” Sam wouldn’t hold it against him. He was sure he would have done the same. Or something similar if he’d been in Lucifer’s place. Maybe he wouldn’t go as far as trying to kill but he would have found it hard to trust. That was in the past. What it came down to was; he was Lucifer’s mate and they shared a son. He wanted to be friends at least. “I’m done here. You may want to rinse off real quick before he gets here. You have   
swamp ass.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Wake up,” Castiel lightly tapped the face to force the blue eyes to open. This was the third time his brother had woken only to go back to sleep. They needed to talk, and he couldn’t sleep. A single nightlight lit up the corner of the room. He made sure not to put pressure on the plastic tube still inserted in the arm. His own had been removed this morning. He was keeping down soft foods and taking his pills like a good boy. He wasn’t the one with a catheter still inserted in the head of his penis. Yeah, he was glad he had woken up soon enough not to need one of those. Also, Lucifer was lucky someone cared enough to want to dump the damn thing. “Don’t close your eyes on me. I saw you looking around the room.”

“Go away,” Lucifer swatted at the palm. He didn’t wish to wake up. Why should he? He’d stirred long enough earlier to see a brunette with short hair tending to the bags hanging overhead. She had grumbled at his sibling about taking his medication before departing the room. Someone had found them finally. They were being seen to in a hospital. Whatever she had slipped him for pain had helped to ease the soreness he had woken up to. 

“No, you need to wake up for a half an hour so we can talk.” Castiel wanted Lucifer to be ready for when Sam arrived in the morning. The young man came every morning to wash the boney ass and change the linen. He had to do his own. His soon-to-be mate had laughed when told to change the linen. More like an annoying HA! that someone could take offense to. 

Why couldn’t he go back to sleep? Lucifer cracked his eyelids to see the clean-shaven face too close for comfort. The monitor beeped for a moment, “What? Gabe?”

“Our little brother has stopped by once to check in on us. It was agreed that it was best if we remain here for the time being. We figured that you’d want to stay here.” Castiel put his elbows on the mattress to cup his chin. “I just wanted to prepare you for your company when you wake in the morning. If you did wake up. Sam has been coming in between four and five times a day to check on you.”

“Sam?” As in a replica Sam or the Sam? Lucifer looked around. The longer he looked he made note of a few unusual things. There were bay windows in the room, not the kind one would see in a hospital. The dresser in the room was a full wardrobe. The television wasn’t a tiny ass screen one had to squint to see. It was a good seventy inches with a large dvd collection nearby. The blanket covering him was not the flimsy standard piece of shit you needed three of on a cold night. 

“Yes, Sam. As in your mate.” Castiel could see the eyelids wanting to droop. “We were found by Bobby Singer. The very same man that has the reincarnated form of the original Sam. You’ll see for yourself, but I’ve already spent time around him. He carries that nasty mark you left on him and your scent. Sam knew who I was. We also spoke of your time together on the yacht. Not something that could have been passed along if he would have died when you bit him.”

“Sure?” Lucifer didn’t want to allow his heart to wrap around the information. Not until he knew without a doubt that it was true. Could his mate really be back from the dead? Had he had his mate on the yacht with him the entire time? The guilt floored him once more. “My Sam?”

“Yes and no. He definitely isn’t anything like the original. Is he your mate? Yes, I am positive that he is.” Castiel didn’t want to be the one to inform his brother of the most important piece of news. Doing so would confirm it for him. It was also something Lucifer needed to wrap his head around before Sam came back. “He will most likely bring the proof in eventually. Sam has a son, Jack. The child has your coloring, but he resembles Sam. A hybrid, but he carries his sire’s scent upon him. You have a son.”

A son. Sam had given him a son. Lucifer knew Cas would never lie to him. His mate was alive and had given birth to a child. Their time together had resulted in creating a family. It had pained him enough to consider the possibility that he had hurt and abandoned his mate. He had tossed aside Sam and their unborn child. 

“Calm down, or I’ll have to call Nurse Nasty.” Castiel reacted hearing the increased beeping and the numbers on the monitor were spiking. “I know it is upsetting to learn. Sam is fine, as is your son. He knows what is going on. As for how he feels, you’ll have to ask him. He’s been in every day since we were brought in. If he hated you, he wouldn’t be in here washing your ass. He has been waiting for you to wake up.”

Sam had been coming in every day. Lucifer swallowed past the lump in his throat. He didn’t deserve it. Sam had every reason to hate him. His mate had given him a son. It was a lot to process. In the morning he would see for himself. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

What the hell had Dean been feeding them when he wasn’t around? Sam was going to have a serious chat with The Burger Beast the moment his brother returned from the store with Bobby. Both children had to be twenty pounds heavier than yesterday. Having to carry the pair all the way to the other wing was starting to kill his arms. Mary had wanted to be carried because she was tired but wanted to go with him when he went to see their company. Castiel had asked Dean if Mary could tag along so he could spend time with her. That left it up to him to cart the fifty pounds of sass around. Jack had walked a few feet before getting jealous. 

“I’ll do it,” Jack offered to push in the code that would open the door. He reached out to hit the numbers with his finger. It buzzed and swung open. “We can go.”

Good, because he wanted to put them down. Sam wasn’t sure why Jack wanted to tag along. He would step in long enough to check in with Jodi. Both children would have to remain on Castiel’s side of the curtain while he bathed Lucifer. Jack had wanted to help yesterday. The task of grabbing the fresh linen had fallen to him. It was sweet that their son wanted to help take care of the unconscious man. All he had told Jack was that Lucifer was his father. The boy was taking his cue from Mary when it came to how to react about having another parent. The girl was all giggles about having two daddies. “You can get me what I need to change the bed if you want, Jack.”

“Okay,” Jack would get what his daddy needed. His father was still sleeping. 

The room door was already open. Sam didn’t hesitate to step inside with his luggage. He was arriving later than normal today. Castiel was sitting on the rolling stool next to Lucifer’s bed on the furthest side from the door. Jodi was in the process of checking Lucifer’s vitals. Both men were awake and looked in their direction. He was pissed. He had told Jodi to call him the moment Lucifer woke up. From the half-eaten containers on the tray table, he’d say the man had been awake for more than an hour. “You’re awake.”

“I am,” Lucifer had woken three hours ago and had refused to go back to sleep. The broth sitting in his stomach had him wanting to fall into a food coma. The woman had allowed him to drink two containers of unsweet juice and a small cherry jello. If he kept this, lunch, and dinner down he would be allowed to try something more solid tomorrow. He had been forced to watch his brother dine on oatmeal, eggs, and a piece of sausage. Coffee. He missed having his coffee with his breakfast. The meal was settling on his gut. What had him anxious was waiting on Sam to show. Seeing the man finally make an appearance, he almost puked. The smell is what got to him. His mark had taken hold. After two years of absence it was still strong. Sam was alive. 

“Hey Cas, think you could take this one?” Sam wanted some reprieve from the weight. The man got up to walk over and take his daughter. “You need to have a talk with Dean. He had her dipping her waffles in whip cream this morning. This was after it was already soggy with syrup. He’s going to give her diabetes.”

“You ate that?” Castiel would gladly take her. Their species didn’t get diabetes. They processed sugar in other ways. She would be jumping off of the walls later. “Did your daddy eat it too?”

“Yep!” Mary threw her arms around his neck. “Uncle Sammy says he will get fats and you wonts wants him for being tubby. Then daddy says a fats ass is good. More for pushing.”

“Yes, well,” Castiel had no idea what to say. There was nothing wrong with Dean’s ass. He found his mate to be perfect. He hadn’t had the chance to claim him yet, but it was going to happen. Why was she looking at him like he was supposed to say something? Sam had an eyebrow damn near in his hairline, it wasn’t amusing. “Your uncle is wrong. Even if your daddy were to put on some weight, I’d still want him.”

“Gross,” Sam didn’t need to hear that. Neither did the children. He turned his attention to the man watching in the bed. He’d leave that topic there. What he needed to do was give formal introductions. The stool was the best place to sit to be close. He sat down next to the bed and placed Jack on his knee. “Lucifer, I have someone that has been waiting to meet you. This is Jack. He is your son.”

The scent was coming from both of them. Lucifer studied the child that was watching him in return. The boy was appropriate size for one of their kind. This one was his. Sam had been pregnant when he had deposited him on the road. If he had just waited a few more weeks before acting. Sam’s pregnancy would have dissolved any suspicions on his part. Why hadn’t he gone with his first instinct and kept the young man at his side? He had lost out on more than two years with his mate and almost that with his son. “Hello.”

“Hi.” Jack smiled at him. Daddy said he had to be nice. This was his father. “Can I get the stuff, Daddy?”

“Not yet. He is awake so he may want to wash himself from now on.” Sam would like the chance to speak to Lucifer in private. They had a few things to talk about. Now wasn’t the time. Very soon. He cleared his throat to get Jodi’s attention. “Jodi, since he is awake, I’d like to have him transferred to my room.”

“I won’t protest as long as he is able to keep his food down today. I’ll insist that he remain on the fluids for another day at least. If I let you move him, you will be in charge of making sure he takes whatever I prescribe. I’ll take the catheter out in the morning if you are willing to help him use the bedpan if he can’t make it to the restroom.”

“I’ll move my bed closer, so it is a short trip.” Sam would adjust his room around later to accommodate Lucifer’s recovery. This way he wouldn’t have to make so many trips to this side of the house to visit. He would rather he be the one to wait on the man. “If that is okay with you, Lucifer.”

“Yes,” Lucifer didn’t hesitate to give consent. Being moved to Sam’s room over staying in this one with his brother. That meant Sam was wanting to be the one to care for him until he fully recovered. It gave him hope. “I’ll go as soon as you are ready to have me.” 

“Yay! Can we move him now?” Jack would help. “I can help.”

“Not until the morning.” Sam put his foot down. They had to make sure Lucifer would be able to eat on his own. If he couldn’t keep down food, it was best if he remained close to actual medical professionals. “We need to make sure he can eat before we bring him to our room. We don’t want him to relapse and get sick. I know you want to spend time with him, but his health is what is most important.”

“Yep, no sick.” Jack nodded. They would take care of his father, “We take good care of him.”

“Yes, we will.” Sam wouldn’t have it any other way. His brother was keeping the other one at arm’s length. Without asking if it was okay, he lifted Jack and placed him on the edge of the mattress. He pulled out his cell phone to send a quick text to Dean. They should still be at the store buying food. He instructed them to pick up some more soups and soft foods to be kept in the kitchen. Naturally his brother wanted to know why. Bobby would respect his decision. The response made him smile. “Cas, my brother wants to know if you’d like to move into his room.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Jack, it is time for bed.” Sam set the glass of water on the nightstand. He had no idea how Lucifer had kept his patience throughout the day. As soon as breakfast had concluded, Jack had urged him to rush down and collect Lucifer. They had gone down to find him sitting up in bed. Castiel had left the room the night prior. Jodi had fetched a wheelchair after taking out the pic-line. Their son had leapt into Lucifer’s lap. It was more weight for Sam to push to the other side of the house. The entire trip had been filled with childish chatter. From the first minute onwards, the talk had been nonstop. 

“Can I sleep here?” Jack wanted to sleep with them. 

Lucifer looked to Sam for assistance. The boy was looking at him for the answer. He had no idea what to say. Any other day he may not mind. Tonight would be the first night alone with Sam. They wouldn’t be doing anything naughty. They needed to talk. The pills being taken from the brown bottle would put him to sleep before long. He’d feel much better about being here if they could discuss a few things. 

“No, you can’t. I am about to give him his medicine. You will keep him up. He’s been nice enough to stay awake all day. This is part of taking care of him. We need to let him get as much rest as possible. You need to give a hug goodnight then go brush your teeth. I’ll be in there in a few minutes to tuck you in.” Sam put his foot down before this could become a habit. Jack had never been overly insistent about sleeping with him at night. His son had decorated the room next door and had been proud of his personal space. 

“Goodnight, buddy.” Lucifer returned the hug and placed a kiss on the crown. Sam was correct about one thing; he was exhausted from staying up all day. It would take time to return to full strength. He didn’t think he had another hour in him. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Sam palmed all three pills to wait. Jack raced from the room and exited into the connecting bathroom. The glass of water was handed over, “Take all three. I’ll be back in as soon as I tuck him in. Do you need anything else tonight?”

“No, I am fine.” Lucifer took the medicine. He recognized the red pill and blanched. The idea of tossing it in the trash lasted for a second. The look made him sigh before placing all three in his mouth. Once he swallowed, he was left alone. Why the woman thought he needed a stool softener was beyond him. He was sure she wanted him to get the shits. Using the bathroom wasn’t an issue. The antibiotics weren’t making him constipated. ‘The pills are keeping you from getting stopped up.’ Like he believed that. His stomach had run off earlier and he had heard his son laughing on the other side of the door at the atrocious noises he was making. Sam had scolded that it wasn’t polite to make fun of someone for using the toilet. His first day sharing a room with his mate and he had almost been evicted because of his stench. Weeks of not going had broken loose. 

His eyes were starting to get heavy. Lucifer got comfortable beneath the covers. The bedding was cloaked in Sam’s scent. The cottons pants were starting to feel tight. Getting a boner was making him lightheaded. His body wasn’t prepared for the rush of blood to his dick. Fuck, he had to get control of himself. It wasn’t the time to get an erection. After all he had done, he was lucky Sam was letting him remain in the house. By all rights, they should have left him to die in that hole. 

“I’m going to turn off all of the lights,” Sam hit the switch as he came back in. Jack should stay in bed until morning. He had stressed how important it was that Lucifer be allowed to sleep all night. He stripped off the t-shirt and jeans. He climbed in bed wearing boxers. His guest wasn’t in the shape to concern himself about being appropriate. “Don’t be afraid to wake me if you need something.”

Lucifer didn’t need anything, and he had all he could ever want. His mate was laying next to him. He had a wonderful son in the next room. One moment of self-hatred could have cost him everything. He brought his hand up as Sam rolled to face him. The touch was gentle, “I could have killed you. I did you a great injustice.”

“Yeah, I’m not that easy to kill.” Sam let the fingertips feel out the ridges. It was possible to see the two marks he had been born with. The second bite had pierced just below the original and torn down. “If you would have waited a few minutes you would have found that out. I was more upset than physically injured, I think. I remained in the same spot for a good while hoping you would turn back around. You didn’t. Then I passed out.”

“I’m sorry. I honestly didn’t believe you. I didn’t dare hope that it was possible.” Lucifer could never make it up to him. A few minutes. He hadn’t been kind enough to give Sam those few minutes. “Do you hate me?”

Did he hate him? Sam wasn’t sure how to explain it. “No, I don’t. I was pissed off for a while. When I found out I was going to have Jack, I couldn’t hate you. You left me but you gave me a gift. I never lied about anything. That includes how I felt when I was with you. I’m not that Sam, but I am your Sam. I’ll never be the one you lost. If you can accept that, then so can I. However, I am your mate and I have felt this strange emptiness since the day you left me.”

“I accepted that you were a different person days after having you on my yacht.” Lucifer wouldn’t go into the many differences now. “The difference made me believe that there was no way you could have been brought back to me. Despite that I wanted to keep you. I found myself wanting to not care that I could never mark you. That we would never have a family together. I wanted to believe that you were being honest. That you weren’t in league with my enemies. I lost my temper when we were told that you were close to Anthony. I felt betrayed.”

“Well, I am.” Sam gave him that much. Bobby had once gone by the name Anthony. Just not the Anthony that was causing so many problems for them. “The information wasn’t incorrect. I didn’t realize at the time that Bobby had once gone by that name. I get why you thought I was betraying you. I forgive you.”

“Thank you,” Lucifer almost cooed feeling the heat so close. A month ago he had been ready to die. If he had, he would have left his mate and child alone. “I know it is asking a lot, but I would like the chance to form a relationship with you and our son.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Disgusting. That was the only word for the noise coming from the room. How could Mary not wake up from the commotion? Sam chuckled as he walked on by without stopping. He was happy for Dean. No one failed to notice the new scar. Castiel hadn’t wasted any time in claiming his mate. The two were already fucking like rabbits. Mary was going to end up with a sibling. Both men had been given a clean bill of health weeks ago. 

It was after midnight and everyone else was in bed. Jack had fallen asleep in their bed while watching a movie. Lucifer had offered to carry him to his own room. Sam had agreed to it so he could head down and fetch something cold to drink. With a bottle of water for each of them he went back into the room to find the bed still empty. He stripped naked and climbed onto the bed. It was still warm. The middle of the bed was a good spot to wait. Wait he did. The minutes ticked. So long he gave up. Sam couldn’t hear anything coming from the other room. His luck Lucifer had decided to spend the remainder of the night in the room with Jack. The two were thick as thieves. 

Plans of seduction shot, Sam reached down to grasp his cock. He hadn’t had a good jerking session since Lucifer had been found. Longer since he had taken the opportunity to indulge in a bit more play. Being in bed with the man that had shown him how amazing being penetrated could be was getting to him. They had agreed to take things slow for Jack’s sake. He was all for making sure things worked out so his child didn’t get hurt. Sometimes it was hard to remember why he shouldn’t climb on top of Lucifer’s cock and go for a ride. He had spotted the semi erection in the boxers earlier. Lucifer had been watching him, so he wasn’t alone in the desire. 

Lucifer halted in the doorway. He didn’t need assistance in seeing inside the room. His vision adjusted to the lack of light. They had moved the bed back to its original spot last week. It was against the wall furthest from the bathroom. When Sam had insisted in doing so, he had hopes that it was because their relationship was going in the right direction. He closed the door so Jack would have to cross two before interrupting. Hell, he didn’t want to interrupt. Sam was lying across the bed without a stitch of clothing on. From his spot, he was standing directly in front of the show. Both legs were spread wide for him to see everything. The balls were lifted so Sam could access below. He heard more than saw the fingers being shoved inside. 

What would it take to make the man join him? Sam was alerted to the arrival from the soft growl. He doubted Lucifer realized that he had made the noise. There were already two fingers playing with his hole. He carefully added a third to prepare himself. The nights alone he had always used this method to get himself off. Tonight, he was going for stretching himself open. If he was lucky, he’d soon have something much bigger. After the first week of being Lucifer’s lover, he had gotten used to the way his body produced its own lubrication. It was always enough to aid in the going. Tonight however, his bottom was back to drenching the digits with slick. So thick he was sure he’d be able to see it if he were to examine his fingers. The mattress dipped next to him, “Lucifer.”

“Don’t stop,” Lucifer got comfortable on his side and snuggled as close as he could. He had gotten rid of his pants on the way over. It would be wrong to pull Sam to him and slam every inch deep. Instead of giving into that desire, he gave into another. He made his mate turn his head to look his way. The kiss was soft. He took possession of Sam’s mouth. Fuck, it was there. For both of them. The tongue was hot and wet. The sensation overwhelmed him. Sam was his. 

“Please,” Sam needed it. He had to stop and move his arm out of the way. Nothing had ever felt as right as having the man climb on top of him and settle between his thighs. He didn’t need to be instructed to spread wide and lift his knees up. He did nothing more than to wrap his arms around Lucifer’s shoulders to get what he wanted. The fat head breached him. He had prepped himself, but it still burned. “Fuck me already.”

“No,” not this time. Lucifer didn’t want to hear any more of that. He stole another kiss. He took his time going deeper. They could rut later. This was about coaxing the sweet noises from his beautiful mate. About hearing the long moan when he bottomed out. “That’s it, squeeze me. Don’t move, I got you.”

He was going to cum. Sam tried to warn him. It was lost in the frantic kissing. The man was barely moving. It was killing him. The orgasm made him clench the thickness and Lucifer didn’t give him any relief. Kept up with the steady thrusting through it. He felt so full. His ass was stuffed with cock. He wanted him in every way, “Claim me. Please.”

“I..” Fuck, he wanted to. Lucifer needed to. Weeks of being with Sam. His heart told him that he had found his mate again. That it was real. The beast inside was demanding that he reinforce his claim. It had been too long since he’d spent himself inside. Sam was asking for it. What if, he was scared. His lover had survived it before. It didn’t help when Sam turned his head to bare his throat for him, on the unmarred side. 

“Yes,” Sam wanted it. Having the sharp canines come down this time was no less painful than the first time it had happened. The scorching heat that entered his veins from the venom. As it flowed to mix with his blood the hips began to snap erratically. Driving into his core without any thought for his comfort. Sam loved it. The width was driving into his spot repeatedly. It felt so good he began clawing and bringing his heel down. The tongue licked across the open wound, “Fuck!”

Again. Sam was shooting off between them. Lucifer held on to let his mate finish. He waited until the tremors began to ebb down. The scream had to be silenced with his palm. He used some force to drive up hard and fast. Slamming the head of his cock directly into the sweet spot. Before Sam had time to recover from the pleasure, he repeated the action. Allowing less time in between. The coppery scent of his own blood filled the room. It mixed with the potent musk of his mate’s slick. Sweet Sammy would be orgasming a third time before he was done. “More, Love. Cum hard for me. Explode all over my cock.”

It was so good, it hurt. Sam’s spot had turned into a mass of tingling nerves. It felt swollen and it was unfair how easy it was for the man to make him cum. Lucifer was going to get his wish. The tension was building up to a new height. His limbs were already shaking, his stomach was slick with spunk, and there was a huge wet spot forming under his back that wasn’t sweat. There was barely any space between their torsos. Lucifer somehow still managed to hammer between his thighs. The tension didn’t snap, it was an intense explosion that led up to a thousand more tiny explosions. 

“Cum on me,” Lucifer worked as his own release began. The heat was clenching, milking him. He loved it. Sam’s cock barely dribbled anything and that wasn’t what had his beast purring. His mate was gushing cream all over him. With each thrust it squirted onto his balls. His mate was so needy. The feet were locked on his ass, trying to shove him deeper than his anatomy allowed. “Open your legs.” 

“Don’t leave,” Sam held on. Their position was adjusted to place him on top. The cock was still hard. He needed a few moments to recover. The arms went around him, “So, any more doubts about me? Seeing as it has been more than a few minutes and I’m still very much alive.”

“None. I was afraid, but I know you are mine.” Lucifer caressed the length of Sam’s spine. Some of the moisture had gotten on the skin. They would have to be careful not to sleep in the wet spot. “Did I hurt you?”

“Not really.” Sam wouldn’t mind being bit so Lucifer could reinforce his claim. “The initial bite was a bit painful from your teeth going in my skin, but I can deal. Nothing like the last time though. The pain I can deal with, even that time. I guess because it was during sex that it was okay. Last time, it was horrible because of how angry you were. I could feel your hate, I guess. This time, your feelings were softer. Like a pleasant humming.”

That shouldn’t be possible. Lucifer stopped the petting to ponder what Sam was saying. Why would he say it if it weren’t true? Not many knew of the connection mates developed. It took years, if not decades to start picking up on emotions. “Sam, you shouldn’t be able to pick up on my emotions. Or you shouldn’t have been able to when I bit you in the car.”

“But I did. That is why I forgive you for what you did. As you were driving away, I felt your pain. For days after, I could feel it. The guilt. It lessened over time, but it never truly went away. You were disappointed and hurt. So was I but I could distinguish between my emotions and yours.” Sam wasn’t making it up. “Now you are extremely confused. There is also a sense of elation. Why?”

“Before you died, our bond was strong enough we could feel each other. It takes years for the bond to form, sometimes decades.” Lucifer was happy. “You may be reincarnated. You may not have any memories of your past life. No doubt you are different and your own person. But you are my Sam.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

His stomach was pinching. Sam squirmed in the hold. He was surrounded. Lucifer was at his back and Jack was up front. One had an arm around his chest, the other a leg thrown over his hip. The cuddling he liked. Having a boney limb using him as a prop was uncomfortable. It was this or deal with getting random slaps in the face at odd hours. His son never remained still. “I gotta piss.”

“Hurry back.” Lucifer muttered into the hair. He didn’t want to let go. It was too late to move Jack and too early to wake him up. He had been the one to let Jack pout his way into their bed. Sam had tried to be strict. 

“I’m going to get some juice as well.” Sam was thirsty. He eased off of the bed. His spot was being saved. He slipped on the pajama pants. He ducked into the bathroom long enough to relieve his bladder. He chuckled hearing the twin snores coming from the mattress. Lucifer had already fallen back asleep. Had they really tuckered the man out? The children had a way of running everyone ragged. “Guess I can take my time.”

All of the lights were out on the way down. Bobby was somewhere around, as were several appointed security guards. Before he got to the kitchen, he could hear the clink of dishes and the door to the dishwasher slam shut. He crept inside, “More milk, Mare?”

“Hey, Uncle Sammy.” Mary paused with the carton in hand. “Sorry. I was going to ask Daddy to get me some, but he is playing with Father right now. I heards laughing and weird sounds.”

“Right,” so the two were fucking. Sam held his hand out for the chocolate milk. If they couldn’t stop fucking long enough to tend to her, then he wouldn’t protest to her drinking the entire carton of milk. He might imbibe as well. “Take a seat. We will have us some milk.”

“Kay,” She pulled out the chair to sit. Her glass was filled halfway, “Thank you.”

“Welcome,” Sam sat down after getting his own glass. He would keep her company for a few minutes then get her back in the bed. He filled up his glass. It wasn’t the juice he’d come down for but what the hell. It hit the spot, “What’s wrong, kiddo? You aren’t drinking your milk.”

“Who is that man?” Mary cocked her head. She smelt him before she saw him. He was almost as tall as her uncle. He smelt bad. She released the scream seeing him right behind Uncle Sammy. 

“Wha..” Sam turned to see who it was. His first impulse was to assume that it was part of security. He didn’t see who it was before the pain erupted across his face. The blow took him out of the seat and onto the floor. His vision swam, he could feel tiny hands touching him. “Run.”

“Everyone is supposed to be asleep,” The voice came from the edge of the kitchen. Not the one standing close by. “What the fuck is that little bitch doing awake? You said you released the gas.”

“I did. Give it a few minutes to spread to the rest of the house. But I warned you that it wouldn’t work on him.”

Gas. Sam tried to roll over, but the click of the weapon made him freeze. His niece climbed in front of him and tried to bury herself against his chest. He placed an arm around her, “What do you want?”

“You,” the first speaker came closer. “The plan was to put everyone asleep. We couldn’t have them waking up because we attacked head on. It is easier this way. We might have to kill the brat though. Can’t have her running to wake someone up. Or calling for help.”

“No, don’t you touch her.” Sam held on. She was just a baby. Whoever they were, they couldn’t really mean to kill a child. “I won’t fight you. If you harm her, I swear you’ll have to kill me. She’s just a baby.”

“Then we take her. I suggest you stand up and come along quietly. Give us any trouble and she gets a bullet to the head.” 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“I wanna go home,” Mary couldn’t see what was out of the window. 

They were going home very soon. Sam couldn’t tell her that. Not when there was an asshole sitting next to them in the car. The ploy was genius, he had to give it to them. On the stretch of road, in total there was seven vehicles and they all looked the same. They were in the fourth Black Buick in the lineup. Sitting in the passenger seat was the one behind the kidnapping. Sam had taken one look at the man and the feeling of ultimate despair had washed over him. He couldn’t remember shit from his previous life but there was a part of him that was reacting to the stranger being so close. This Anthony was someone he never would want to be with. “It’s okay, Sweetheart.”

“Shut it up,” Anthony didn’t want to hear it speak. The brat had called him Uncle Sammy. Good, if it had been Sam’s child it would be dead. He wouldn’t allow his love to have a child for that monster. That had to be the brother’s bastard. He was curious why the gas hadn’t worked on her. She couldn’t be that powerful at such a young age. The only one in that house that should have been immune was Sam. “Or we pull over long enough to toss it over.”

“She’s scared,” Sam dared him to try. If they pulled over, he would jump over the edge just to get away. He’d gone willingly before because he hadn’t had a choice. If the entire estate had been knocked out, they were defenseless. He probably could have fought but he would have risked Mary getting injured in the crossfire. This far from home, he only had to worry about her. She was frightened, but in a few they would have a reason to shit themselves. Lucifer was coming for him. In the last fifteen the feeling was getting stronger. Rage, terror, and the overwhelming urge to kill. Lucifer couldn’t be in a vehicle, not with how fast it was growing. “Come here, sit in my lap.”

“Kay,” Mary undid her seatbelt to climb in his lap. She felt better. “Father is coming.”

Perhaps. Sam wouldn’t doubt it. The sun would be going down soon. The procession was currently in the mountains somewhere. He couldn’t be sure what direction they had driven. Looking out of the window, he could see the valley below. The four-lane road itself was enough to make one nervous. They were on the outside lane and the drop would be deadly. He adjusted the weight as they began to round the next bend in the road. If he hadn’t been informed ahead of time that they were indeed giant lizards with wings, he would be freaking out right about now. The man sitting next to him did in fact begin to freak the fuck out. It was beautiful. That was the only word Sam had for it. There were three dragons hovering in the air and had been waiting for them to show. A dark brown, a light brown, and in the middle was a stunning black beast. “Lucifer.”

“Don’t stop. Keep going,” Anthony turned to the idiot gawking. “Don’t just sit there pissing yourself. Use the roof to kill that thing.”

No. Sam didn’t dare open his mouth. Anthony was looking right at them with the weapon pointed right at his niece’s skull. If he got out of this, he was going to ram that thing deep. He flinched when the guard began opening fire. It was hard to tell if it was just one or more releasing the spray of bullets. There was more. He caught the brief glimpse of someone hanging out of the sunroof in the vehicle ahead of them. Looking back, so were the last two. They were all aiming to kill the three. Normal people were honking and driving erratic being confronted by mythical creatures. Lucifer and the two weren’t trying to dodge the bullets. Brakes were applied as the first vehicle was attacked. It was lifted into the air with claws and flown over the valley. The brown dragon used its mouth to tear off the roof and tossed it aside. It was searching the cars. Not finding what it wanted, it dropped the vehicle. 

“Pull that seat down,” Anthony fired a shot at the brat. The bullet struck the seat next to Sam’s shoulder. He wasn’t going to let them take what belonged to him. They were looking for Sam and the girl. “Reach behind it you will feel the tab, pull it down.”

“Fine,” Sam did as ordered. It opened up to the trunk. Seriously? The gun waved to indicate that was exactly what the man wanted. “Climb in the trunk, Mary.”

“Get in, Sam.” Anthony screamed at him. They needed to be stashed. Heclimbed into the back seat to push the seat back into place. There was no way for them to escape from there. He rolled down all of the windows, “Keep driving.”

The beasts were going after the second car. The claws tore through the roof while it was still in motion. The idiots, they were going over seventy. The driver of said vehicle swerved and went headfirst into the other lane. It slammed head-on into another car that had been trying to get out of the way. The impact sent it spinning into the two behind it. The chain reaction was instantaneous. Cars began trying to dodge the mess. A semi-truck bypassed the crash only to drive headfirst into the side of the mountain. The explosion blinded him for a moment. “Shit, do something.”

The driver slammed on the brakes and the car started to spin. It spun around, until the engine itself was struck by another incoming truck. Anthony couldn’t do anything as the driver was killed with the destruction of the front of the car. The vehicle stopped spinning only because it flipped over the pathetic railing and began to tumble down. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“I got you, don’t let go.” Sam pulled the child tight against his chest. He picked up the sound of an explosion. The way the vehicle began to spin couldn’t be anything but what it was. He felt himself being slung around in the trunk. The force had his back hitting the metal. Over and over, they were rolling. The screaming in his ear wasn’t him. She was screaming from the pain of being knocked around as their bodies were being treated like ragdolls. If they were falling, they were risking exploding because the gas tank was directly under the trunk. 

“Sanguine scutum,” Sam heard the scream from the other side of the backseat as he finished casting. The shield went up to surrounded both of them. He heard the damn explosion, just as he felt it. The shield kept them from being injured, but it didn’t protect them from the smoldering heat of it. The temperature jumped in seconds. He couldn’t hold back his own panic. After what felt like an eternity they came to a stop and landed with a solid thwack. “Hold still, we are safe.”

Then what was that noise? Mary screamed as they were moved again. Something broke. Uncle Sam’s back hit something, she heard him yell. This again, she whimpered from the pain. 

“Fuck,” Sam called out when it finally ended. Something had gone into his back. They were no longer moving. That could be a good thing. Looking to the right, he could see what was left of the backseat. Nothing but burnt wire. A piece of it was still burning. What reassured him was the ground and rock that could be seen as well. The deathtrap was about as stable as it was going to get. He bent his knee and pushed at it. It fell away to give a way out. “I’m going to crawl out first to see where we are. Stay close.”

The heat coming off of the metal worried him. What was left of the car was smoldering. Over half of it was gone, including the roof. His skin was burning as he crawled out under the wreckage. The wheels were melted to the remaining metal and still aflame. “Reach for me and come out. Quickly, this thing is on the ledge.”

Mary exited the hole and grabbed the hands, “You’re hurt.”

“Yeah, I’m not half-dragon.” Perks of having Castiel for a father, she didn’t seem to feel the heat from the metal. Sam lifted her to move away from the wreckage. There was no one else around where they had landed. He couldn’t hear anything either. Looking upwards, they had fallen far. He wondered where exactly the battle was still being held. They needed to get somewhere safe until he could call some. Or until someone showed to pick them up. The going was slow to make it down the slope. He had to stop. Sam sat her down when it was safe to do so. There was something jammed into his back. It needed to come out or it wouldn’t heal. 

“Father is coming,” Mary sat down on the rock. The dot in the sky was getting bigger. Uncle Sammy was hurt. She closed her eyes as he flew in close to land. She peeked to make sure, “Ew, you’re naked.”

Wow, not bad at all. Sam let his gaze linger over the nude form of Castiel. Almost as nice as his own mate. His opinion was probably biased. The man felt no shame in appearing without a stitch of clothing on. Mary was happy to see her father. At least they weren’t lost on the side of a mountain. “Hey, Cas.”

“Sam,” Castiel hugged his daughter close. “You were in that car? They are searching the other wreckage for you. You’re hurt? What is it?” 

“Back, it is in deep.” Sam didn’t protest having someone other than Lucifer touching his bare skin. Castiel wasn’t being sexual in the exploration. The fingers were probing the area where it had gone in. The sliver of metal was yanked out without warning. It hurt, “Shit. You could have warned me.”

“Hold still, you are bleeding out.” Castiel had to set Mary down to have both arms free. He ripped a piece of her nightgown and pressed it against the gaping hole. It had hit something vital, from the position it was most likely a kidney. “Can you heal yourself?”

“Yeah, just need a minute.” Sam shivered feeling the blood oozing from the wound. Was that a black dot in the distance? No, there were three black dots now. That couldn’t be Lucifer then. It was his vision swimming. He was healing but he had lost a lot of blood. He was going to pass out. One black dot was growing larger until it filled up his view. 

Dammit! Castiel caught the weight before it could hit the ground. The dirt swept from the ground as they were joined. If Sam weren’t in such a sorry state, he’d find it amusing to see his daughter cover her eyes. No one wanted to see Lucifer’s dick flapping in the breeze. “He’s alive.”

Lucifer already knew this. He had felt Sam’s pain during the entire fall. He hadn’t known what was causing it at the time. They must have been in the car that went over after being struck. He lifted the weight into his arms. Looking at the distance it had fallen and the shape the vehicle was in, they were lucky to be alive. His niece didn’t have a single scratch on her. “I need to take him home.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Daddy,” Jack patted the face. When would his parents wake up? It was time to wake up. Unable to stir one, he tried the other. He had heard the others walk by the door already. That meant Mary was going to get his presents. “Father, wake up. It is time!”

“It is barely six in the morning.” Lucifer cracked open an eye. It was too early to get up. They had agreed on eight. He had gotten close to three hours of sleep. He had spent the night giving Sam an early present. “I thought we agreed on eight, buddy.”

“Told ya,” Sam muttered into the pillow. He didn’t want to get up. He was exhausted, his ass was burning, and he felt like puking. The four-year-old didn’t give a shit about needing time to sleep. His son wasn’t aware of why neither of them felt like getting up. All Jack cared about was getting downstairs to the tree. “Go ahead and head downstairs. We will be with you in a few. We need to get dressed and your father needs to brush his teeth.”

And he was the spoiler. Lucifer waited for their son to depart before rolling over. He draped an arm around the growing middle. “My breath smells like your ass since that is the only thing I ate last night.”

“That you did,” It had been a rather active night for them. Sam wouldn’t complain. Lucifer couldn’t be rough with him this far along. His lover made up for it in other ways. Driving him wild until he could take no more. The sex was always gentle, yet passionate. “I still wish you’d let me return the favor.”

“As soon as you can do it without gagging. I don’t need you throwing up all over my cock.” Lucifer would love a blowjob. Not enough to risk making his mate sick. His love was having issues keeping most meals down. Being able to please Sam was enough. Oral sex wasn’t needed. He’d take the bundle of joy constantly growing beneath his palm any day over a moment of physical release. “How are you feeling this morning?”

Good, but crappy. Sam shrugged. If he complained about his stomach, then he wouldn’t get anything done today. Jack was waiting downstairs to start unwrapping his gifts. He didn’t want to disappoint their son. It was just a bit of morning sickness. “I am fine. I could use some coffee.”

“You can have milk or juice. If I catch you sneaking coffee again, I can find a way to punish you without spanking that ass.” Lucifer would fuss all he wanted. Sam didn’t need caffeine in his diet. He already had to keep his mate from eating chocolate at all hours. It didn’t help that Mary thought it fun to sneak her uncle candy, so they had an excuse to eat it together. “The doctor said you had to watch your blood sugar and you can’t drink coffee without adding a cup of sugar.”

“You’re worse than Dean.” Sam was ready to get up and try eating some food. His brother was probably downstairs trying to keep both children from starting without them. They would have to deal with presents before getting breakfast. “We should get up or Jack will be rushing back up here to hurry us along.”

Fine. Lucifer nibbled on the throat. Words could not express how happy he was. He told Sam how he felt every day, but the words never felt like enough. “Open the drawer, the second one down. I know I said the amazing sex last night was your early gift but that was only half of it. Check inside.”

“You’ve already given me two wonderful gifts. Don’t think you can top those.” What else could Lucifer give him? He already had a wonderful man that loved him. A brilliant child that adored him. In a few weeks he’d have a baby girl to spoil. Sam did as asked and opened the drawer. There was a jewelry box on top. He opened the lid, “It’s a set.”

“It is. I thought a matching set would be nice. Figured we can make it official. Shall I get down on my knees?” Lucifer wanted to make an honest man of Sam. It wasn’t necessary for him but wanted his mate to belong to him in every way possible. “I was trying to figure out a way to show you that I love you. For you to know how important you are to me. I have never been happier. I would very much like to marry you in front of our friends and family.”

“Okay,” Sam could agree to that. He’d look funny in a suit with his fat stomach. It was sweet of Lucifer to ask. He placed a soft kiss on the chin. “As long as you agree that we won’t be having a third until after Jack is grown.”

“Eh, I was kind of hoping for the next in another two years. Can’t be outdone by my brothers,” Lucifer winced as the palm barely grazed his manhood. Right, he was pushing it. They were still living each day in a state of awareness. The corpse of Anthony hadn’t been found. If he’d been in the car with Sam that day, there was a good chance that he had died in the explosion. There was also the slight chance that the man had somehow survived and escaped. If he had, he was in hiding. Lucifer didn’t feel the least bit guilty about taking precautions. The threat could still be out there. 

“Then you have them,” Sam knew how to end this discussion. Two would have to suffice for a long time. No way in hell was he going to end up like his brother. Dean had given birth to twins last year. The couple always looked exhausted. Gabriel already had six kids. Fuck that! “Okay, I seriously have to piss. I’m getting up.”

“By all means.” Being given the finger didn’t put a damper on the enjoyment of watching his naked mate stroll to the bathroom. Lucifer enjoyed every second of it. This time he was here to experience every day of the pregnancy with Sam. The crankiness, the mood swings, the swollen feet, the cravings, and morning sickness. What he loved the most was the increased libido. They fucked almost every night and it always ended in cuddling. The banging was not his son, it was his brother grumbling on the other side. “We are coming.” 

Done! Sorry, I never really planned on a part two for the first half of this. I had originally meant to leave it with Sam being abandoned. I'm a bitch, what can I say. When I was working on this, I kept getting writer's block because I didn't feel like I could give it a happy ending without it ending up too long. I don't normally have a one-shot longer than 30k. I gave it a quick best try and this is what I typed up. Hope you enjoyed it. As always please comment for me. Next one up will most likely be a Sastiel.


End file.
